


Summer and Sebastian

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Sebastian is a sweet heart, Silly Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Sebastian is drawn to Summer.  She is young, beautiful, carefree and a little bit weird. She says she’s not the relationship type, so why can’t he stop thinking about her?This is a series of just stand alone stories about Sebastian dating a girl who's not really the dating type.  I kind of add to it when things come to me.  There's not clear story line and you can jump in an out at any point.





	1. Summer's Day

Sebastian followed his friends down West 88th Street.  It was one of those oppressive New York Summer’s day where the street smelled and the humidity in the air clung to you.  They’d taken a run through central park after doing an intense upper body workout.  The new guy, Aidan, that had started joining them a few weeks ago had said he had the new Scott Sonnon thing.  Don got really worked up about it.  Seb wasn’t sure if Don thought Sonnon was a douche poser or really had an actual interest in what he was selling, but they were going to Aidan’s place now to check it out.  

Aidan stopped at a brownstone half a block from the park and headed up the stairs.  Sebastian followed him down the hall and waited as he unlocked the door to the first apartment on the left.  

Aidan stepped through the door and groaned.  When Sebastian followed him through he saw the object of Aidan’s frustration.  A woman was standing in front of an airconditioning unit with headphones on, facing away from them.  She had an oversized t-shirt on, possibly one of Aidan’s it was that big on her. He couldn’t actually tell if she was wearing anything underneath it reached so far down her legs.  What legs too.  Long and slender, with just the hint of muscle definition.  Her skin was pale, like milk.  Her hair hung loose down her back in deep red waves.  She bounced around her hands on her ears singing along to the song only she could here.

Aidan approached her and tapped her on the head.  She turned and smiled holding the headphones away from her ears.  Sebastian nearly audibly gasped.  Her eyes were the palest, brightest blue he’d ever seen and so big.  He thought a person might actually be able to drown in those eyes.

“Can you clear out?”  Aidan asked.  

“Hey!  I was here first!”  She said. 

“Go on, fuck off.”  Aidan pushed.  

She rolled her eyes and took the headphones off.  She started walking in the direction of Sebastian, and Aidan grabbed her arm.  “Stop stealing my clothes.”  He added.

“Fine, fuck.”  She snapped, and just pulled the shirt off and threw it at him.    
She was wearing something underneath.  Black hot pants and a white bra with pink polka dots.  Sebastian glanced at the ceiling, feeling extremely awkward.

“Fucking hell, Summer!  Grow up!”  Aidan yelled.  She gave him the finger and headed back towards the door.  

She stopped in front of Sebastian.  “Hey, I have a poster of you on my bedroom wall at my parent’s house.”  

Sebastian looked at her.  She was smiling and it somehow looked both devious and playful. 

“Um … cool.  Hi.”  Sebastian stuttered, willing himself not to look at her chest.  

“It is decidedly uncool.  See ya!”  She chirped, and then headed outside.  

“Did she just go outside in bare feet and her bra?”  Don asked.

“She’s probably just going to the courtyard out the back.”  Aidan answered and started digging through his DVD’s. 

“Who was she?”  Sebastian asked.  

Aidan groaned and rolled his eyes.  “My sister.  Half-sister technically.  And before you ask.  I think she’s single, but I never know.  Yes, you’re welcome to try.”  

“Welcome to try what?”  Sebastian asked.

“Asking her out or whatever you’re thinking.”  Aidan said.  

Don laughed.  “Aren’t you supposed to not want to have your friends date your sister?”  

“Well I once tried that.  When she found out, she punched me in the back of her head and said she was capable of policing her own vagina.”  He shrugged.  “That’s how she talks.  Anyway, so far almost every guy I’ve brought ‘round has tried, and she’s rejected them all.  So like I said, go for it if you want.”

The others started talking about Scott Sonnon and put on the DVD of his new routine.  Sebastian walked over to the window chewing his thumb.  She was indeed out the back.  There was a trampoline out there and she was jumping on it.  She had the most pure expression of joy on her face he’d seen in an adult, maybe ever.  Occasionally she’d attempt a forward flip.  When she pulled it off, her whole face lit up and she’d clap her hands.  When she failed she fell in a heap laughing.  

“Go out and talk to her if you want.”  Aidan said.

Sebastian turned blinking to Aidan.  “What?”

“You’re staring at my sister.  Go talk to her.  She’s actually pretty cool.  Weird.  But cool.  I seriously don’t care if you want to ask her out.  Her name’s Summer.”  Aidan pushed.  

Sebastian smiled and pushed his hair back from his face.  “Yeah.  Okay.  Maybe I will.”

He headed outside and wandered over to the trampoline his hands in his pockets.  

“Hello again, Sebastian Stan.”  She said without pausing in her jumping.  That bra was not exactly built to support such a workout and her breasts looked like they might just escape due to the amount they were bouncing up and down.  Sweat beaded on her skin. 

“Hey.  Summer, right?”  Sebastian asked.  

“That’s right.”  She replied.  She attempted another forward flip and only half pulled it off, stumbling on her landing, but recovering quickly to continue jumping.

Sebastian glanced around for a topic of conversation.  It’s been a while since he’d actually done the whole 'pick up a girl’ thing.  He was out of practice and she wasn’t making it easy for him.

“Nice trampoline.”  He settled on, and mentally cursed himself.

“Thanks, it belongs to the family in 4b.  I said they could put it out here if they let me use it.  They laughed and said yes.  I don’t think they thought I was serious.”  She answered.  

“What do you mean, you let them?  Are you guys the landlords?”  Sebastian asked.  She looked too young to be in charge of running a whole building.  Aidan was around Seb’s age though, so maybe he was the landlord and she was just making herself in charge by association.  

“Oh.  The building belongs to my dad.  I’m studying at Columbia.  So he bought it and said I could live here if I let Aidan lived with me and we had to run it like a business.”  She answered.  

Sebastian blinked up at her.  “Your dad just bought you a building?”

“Well, I mean he makes money from it.   But yeah, seriously over the top right?  I sometimes wonder how messed up my sense of entitlement is.  I don’t really know what it’s like to not get what I want.”  She said.  

Sebastian felt an uneasy mix of inadequacy and disgust.  How could he give this girl what she wanted and what was making him want to provide anything for her in the first place?  

“Now I have a question for you, Sebastian Stan.”  Summer said.

He shook himself off.  She deserved the benefit of the doubt.  He had been hanging out with her brother for a few weeks now and he didn’t seem like a rich, self-entitled brat.  “Ask away.”  

“Why aren’t you on this trampoline with me?”  

Sebastian laughed.  “I don’t think it’s built to hold two adults.”  He said.  

She stopped jumping and looked down at him rolling her eyes.  “Puh-lease.  They had 20 kids on here last weekend.  It’ll be fine.”

Sebastian kicked off his sneakers took of his socks, before climbing up on the trampoline.  She took his hands in hers and they started bouncing, not actually leaving the surface of the tramp, just bobbing up and down in time with each other.  Her hands were warm and soft and she held him with no hesitation or awkwardness.  Just like they’d been doing that kind of thing for years.

“How come your brother had to live with you?  Why not his own apartment?”  He asked.

She shrugged.  “It’s kind of shitty really.  He’s a child of dad’s first marriage.  That’s why the age difference is so big and we don’t really look alike.  I actually never really knew Aidan well growing up.  Dad just paid out the child support and didn’t have a lot to do with him.  He went off the rails and I made dad feel guilty about it.  So he thought if he forced us to live together maybe Aidan might calm down a little.  I don’t know.  Maybe it just made me go off the rails?”  She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yes?  And how did you go of the rails?”  Sebastian asked.  

Summer started to counter the bouncing so now when he went down she went up.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“That’s why I asked.”  Sebastian laughed.  

“Maybe if you play your cards right, I might show you.”  She said.  Her voice tinged with that sexy tease girls can be so good at.

Sebastian shivered.  This girl had just gone from 'you’re just someone here to talk to’, to 'I’m going to fuck you later’ in 0 seconds flat.  

“Hey, I bet if you jumped really high, when you landed I’d go flying.”  She said, shifting from 'let’s fuck’ to 'you’re my new best friend’.

Sebastian grinned at her and they started to jump.  Each time he landed she’d get thrown higher and higher.  Until she was being lifted right above his head.  Each jump would make her squeal with pure delight that rolled off her into him.  They were soon both laughing, and she grabbed his arms as she flew up and pulled herself down and into him when she landed.  He stumbled back and they clung to each other panting and laughing.  

Sebastian had that feeling of Euphoria that you usually get once your adrenaline kicks in when you’ve been working out.  He also just felt happy.  A giddy kind of happiness that comes from just letting your inner child out with no inhibitions.  “Holy shit that was so fun.”  He laughed.

“Right?” She said, she pulled away from him and sat down on the tramp cross legged.  Sebastian sat down opposite her.  She took his hand and started to trace her finger nail over her palm.  “I’d like to give you kudos for not staring at my tits the whole time we’ve been out here, Sebastian Stan.”

“Why do you keep saying my whole name like that?”  He asked.

She took his hand and put his palm to her cheek.  “I just like the way it tastes.”  She answered.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and they parted.  As his thumb slowly dragged across, her eyes closed and he pushed it into her mouth.  Her tongue brushed over the pad of his thumb and she took a deep breath that shuddered through her as she exhaled.

He pulled his thumb away but kept his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.  “I love when guys do that.  It makes me think about kissing and sucking dick.  Do guys think that when they do it?”  The question sounded rhetorical like she was just musing to herself but it made Sebastian’s cock twitch.  “I have another question for you, Sebastian Stan.”

“What is it?”  He asked.

“When you first kiss me, do you want it to be here on the trampoline, or in my bedroom?”  

“Oh shit.”  Sebastian breathed.  “He-here.”

She leaned in toward him and he bridged the gap.  Their lips touched and in that moment Sebastian knew he was done for.  

They started slow, her soft lips barely parted.  Their mouths moved only a little.  It gradually deepened.  They sucked on each other lips, his hand pushed into her hair and he moved her backwards.  She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he met it with his as they tasted each other.  She lay back into the trampoline and he moved in between her legs.  He ground into her as they explored each other’s mouths.  He felt like a teenager again.  Just making out in the backyard with his friends sister.  Hoping it might lead to sex, but being pretty certain it wouldn’t.

His hand moved up to her breast and he stroked his thumb over her nipple.  It hardened and she hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him deeper into her.  

Someone cleared their throat behind them.  Sebastian looked up startled to see Don and Aidan standing at the edge of trampoline.  

“So we were going to head out again.  I assume you’re staying here?”  Don said, grinning at him.

Summer didn’t even look up to acknowledge them, she just nuzzled into his neck and started sucking on his throat.  

“Yeah, I’ll stay here.”  Sebastian said.  There is a slight feeling of embarrassment, like he’s been caught masturbating by his mom.   

Don laughed.  “Well have fun, kids.”  He said walking back to the house and waving to them.

“If you fuck my sister, you better be ready to propose to her.”  Aidan said.  He grabbed Summer’s ankle and shook it.  “And you, take it easy on him. He’s too nice for you.”

Summer didn’t look up, she just gave Aidan the finger.  Sebastian smirked to himself at the fact that Aidan wasn’t sure which one of them to be protective of.  He watched Don and Aidan return back into the building and he turned back to Summer.

She looked up at him with those clear blue eyes of her’s.  She took a lock of his hair that had fallen over his face and twirled it around her finger.  “So, Sebastian Stan.  Would you like to go back inside and have me not take it easy on you?  You can prepare your proposal while I’m going very, very hard on you.”

“Sure.”  Sebastian said.  He got off the trampoline and she followed taking his hand and leading him back into her apartment.  

There was no stopping to offer him a drink or any other pretence that they weren’t now going to fuck.  She led him straight to her bedroom.  Sebastian had the brief chance to notice how hard she’d tried to pull off the poor college student look in her room with things that actually probably cost a fortune to buy.   There was a king sized, four poster bed near the window.  Along with the standard gauze curtains in a purple, paisley print hanging from it, she’d wound a string of fairy lights that also ran around the walls and over the picture window that looked out over the street.   Where most students would have a cheap metal frame her’s was solid hardwood.  Her duvet was a similar paisley print, but the pillowcases were purple with white spots.  There was a wing backed chair in the corner of the room and on the bedside table sat an ornate carnival glass lamp.  

That was all he could process before she’d pushed him against her door and her mouth was on his.  Her hands went up under his t-shirt, her nails grazing over his abs.  He slid his hands up her back and under her bra strap, pulling her hard against him.  She pulled back suddenly and headed to the window, her hips swaying as she walked.  When she pulled the curtains closed she turned to face him.

“Tell me, Sebastian Stan; what would you like to do to me?”  She asked, trailing her fingers down her stomach and over her crotch.  

He stalked over to her pulling his t-shirt over his head.  When he reached her, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, bringing his face down to hers.  She pulled her head back, avoiding the kiss he was trying to initiate.

“No, no, no.  You need to talk to me.  I want to hear what you want.”  She purred.

Sebastian swallowed.  How this woman could switch from innocent and carefree to sexually overt so seamlessly was the biggest turn on of all. “Take off your clothes.”  He growled.

She smiled and bit her lip, letting her teeth rake over it as she slowly released it from her mouth.  “Ordering me, huh?  I like it.”  She said unhooking her bra.  She slowly slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the wingback chair.  Sebastian took her breasts in his hands, palming them and rolling his thumbs over the pale pink peaks of her nipples.  She turned in his arms and one of his hands traveled up to her throat.  He pulled her head back so it was leaning on his shoulder and he kissed her.  As he did she pushed her shorts down, and wriggled out of them.  

He turned her to face him and pulled her hair, holding her head so she was looking up at him.  He ran his thumb over her lips and she nipped at it.  “I do think of you sucking my dick when I do that.”  He growled, pushing his erection up against her.

“Is that what you want?  Want me to drop to my knees?  Want to fuck my face?”  Summer asked, her voice breathy.  

He moaned and let her go.  She dropped down and pulled his shorts down.  She nuzzled at his crotch, running her nose along the tent his cock was forming in his Calvin’s.  She started to pull down his underwear and he had a brief moment of anxiety about her reaction to seeing that he was uncut. American women often faltered or worse showed real disgust.  He always had to talk them through what to do to during oral.  Summer seemed much younger than him too.  Definitely legal, she was at college though, so how far off being legal he couldn’t say for sure.  If he had to guess, maybe 21, 22?  The chances she’s even seen one uncut before were slim.

She pulled them off and he stepped out of them.  His fear was put aside when she took his cock in her hand, rolled back his foreskin and swirled her tongue over it’s head.  

She looked up at him and went to say something, then stopped.  His anxiety returned again.  “Whatever you were going to say, it’s okay.  You can say it.  I’ve heard it all before.”

“Pull my hair, okay. And don’t take it easy on me.”  She said.  “I like it best like that.  I’ll let you know if I can’t take it.”

Sebastian faltered it.  He’d thought he’d heard it all before.  He had not.  “Sure.”  He said and she plunged her mouth down over his cock, taking him deep into the back of her throat, and rolling her tongue so it wrapped around the underside of his shaft.  He bunched his hands into her hair and started to thrust into her.  She hummed and smiled around his cock gazing up at him.  

He pulled her hair harder, and picked up his speed.  She seemed to be in completely control over herself even with the fact he was holding her head in place.  If she had trouble catching her breath she would twist slightly and release him, only to plunge back down sucking harder than before.  She gripped his ass, and pressed her fingers against his asshole.  She moved her tongue expertly against him, rolling it over and circling his cock.  

She brought him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm he pulled her head away and shoved her so she was bent over her bed, her ass sticking in the air.  He pressed his cock up against her cunt.  

“Seb, stop”  She moaned.

He pulled back immediately.  “Shit, sorry.  I thought this was what you wanted?”

“It is.  But you gotta wrap it up, pal.”  She laughed.

“Fuck.  I don’t actually have any protection.  We can do something else if you want.”  Sebastian cursed.

She pointed at her bedside table.  “Got you covered.”

Sebastian pulled the drawer open and gasped.  The drawer was filled with boxes and boxes of condoms.  He had figured she must be a little promiscuous.  You don’t often just meet someone and fuck them within the hour.  He had sort of assumed given how much she kept repeating his name it was just his celebrity that had made her want to do that.  “How much sex do you have, Summer?”

She burst out laughing and rolled over on the bed, crawling up next to him and looking into the drawer.  

“Not quite this much.”  She giggled.  “I mean I’m not going to lie, I’m a bit of a slut.”  She whispered the last bit like she was letting him in on a big secret.  “I just really like novelty condoms and I can’t stop buying them.”  She reached down and started gently stroking his cock.  

Sebastian shook himself.  This all started feeling like a terrible idea.  He’d gotten caught up in the fact she was weird, and unself-conscious and just stunning, and she wanted him that he hadn’t stopped to think long enough that maybe fucking a girl you only just met when you don’t actually know shit about her, including how old she is, might be a bad idea.

“How many men have you slept with?” He asked.

“Men?  Umm… six.”  She answered, her hands still teasing his shaft.  “Why, how many men have you slept with?”

“None.”  He answered.  He didn’t make a joke out of it.  People were always assuming he was at least bi.  He didn’t care, but he also never treated that question like a joke any more.  “Which now has brought up that maybe you’re bi.”

“I don’t think of myself as anything.”  Summer said.  “Do you not want to do this any more?  I can make your dick look like a kitty cat.”  She rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms that according to the picture on the box, each one looked like a different animal when rolled on.  As she pulled the box free a baggie of pills that was taped to the inside of the draw got knocked free and fell down.  Sebastian picked them up and looked at them.

“Is this E?  Are you high, Summer?” He asked.  That would fucking explain so much.  He mentally kicked himself.  What the fuck was he doing?  He got up and went to find his underwear.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his back.  “I’m not high, Sebastian.  I use that at raves.  Not like, in the middle of the day on a Tuesday.  This is really just how I am.  If you don’t want to fuck now, that’s okay.  But what happened?”

“I don’t even know how old you are.”  He said turning to face her.  She reached up and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger and pulled it forward over his brow.

“Hi, Sebastian Stan.  My name is Summer Martin.  I’m 23 years old.  I have an older brother named Aidan, who is 35, and a younger sister named Dakota who is 19.  My dad is wealthy.  Extremely wealthy.  He buys love, when he doesn’t need to.  I study Classics at Columbia.  I’m doing a masters.  I have only really had one serious relationship when I was 16.  It lasted for 3 years.  Then I moved in with Aidan, and I started partying.  I smoke pot and take ecstasy recreationally.  Pot more than E.  E is for special occasions.  Very rarely and when I’m with the right people I’ll drop acid too.  Even with all that I managed to get straight A’s at college.  I like to have sex.  But I won’t just do it with anyone.  They need to connect with something in me.  I do not have a sexual preference other than that need for some kind of connection.  If I meet someone who is interested in me and I genuinely enjoy being in their company in a pure way, I do not go slowly.  I have slept with 15 people all up, 6 identified as male.  7 had penises if that matters to you.  I am always careful, and I get tested regularly.  My last test was a month ago, and it came back clean.  I thought we had that connection.  On the trampoline.  We had genuine, uncomplicated fun.  I thought you might like to continue that in a more adult way.  I’m sorry if you got caught up in the fantasy of who I am or something.  I never meant to lead you into something you didn’t want to do.”

She let him go and stepped backwards. He didn’t even wait a beat before stepping forward and kissing her, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

“Okay, Summer Martin.  Let’s make my dick look like a kitty cat.”  He said dropping her onto the mattress.  

She started giggling and opened the box, rifling through them until she found the one labeled cat.  She tore the packet open and after pushing back his foreskin she rolled it down over his length.  The thing looked ridiculous, bright yellow with a bulbous cartoon cat protruding from the end.  They both started giggling.  

“Summer!  You gotta stop laughing at it!”  Sebastian teased laughing himself.

“I’m not!  It’s so cute.  I’ll stroke the cute little kitty.”  She said running her hand up and down his cock.

“Little?  That’s just mean.”  He rolled her onto her back and started kissing along her throat.  He pushed his cock against her cunt, moving it up and down her folds.  She would take a sudden breath in every time it pressed against her clit.  “Cats really like boxes.  You got one this kitty can hide inside?”

“Well, I’m not going to call my vagina a box.  So no.”  She said breaking down into hysterical laughter.

“You don’t like stupid euphemisms for vaginas?  I can’t put my meat sword into your velvet purse?”  

Summer had completely lost it.  She was laughing in that hysterical way where you think you’ve stopped only to start up immediately again.  “Velvet purse!  Oh god, help!”

“Summer Martin, I’m going to put my flesh flute into your pink taco.”

“Please, no!”  Summer squealed and he entered her.  She moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck.  “Oh, fuck yes.”

Sebastian rolled his hips slowly against her letting her body adjust to his girth.  He nipped at the skin on her throat, and ran the tip of his nose up to her chin.  “My trouser snake just crawled into your love cave.”  He said making his voice breathy to begin with but breaking down into giggles by the end.

Summer shook her head unable to form words, completely consumed by her laughter and the moans brought on by the feeling of his cock inside of her.  She brought her knees up and wrapped them around his waist.  Her feet pressed on his ass, pushing him deeper into her.

Sebastian started to thrust harder into her.  The heat from cunt felt like heaven around his cock.  He imagined how she would feel without the condom.  The moisture of her cunt engulfing him, her fluids soaking his dick.  She’d finally gotten control over her laughter and she’d begun digging her nails into his back.  She was contracting and releasing her pelvic floor in this random pattern that was bringing him to climax much too fast.

He kissed her and shifted his body so it was curved more, his cock penetrating her deeper that before.  He flicked at her nipples with the tip of his tongue and she let out such a low loud curse that Sebastian smiled.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth and started pounding into her.  

“Yes.  Sebastian.  Just like that.”  She cried, her body arching up into him.  Her words were like encouragement for him.  He went harder but with an irregular rhythm.  Her hand snaked between them and she started rubbing her clit.  Her body seized up, contracting around his cock.  She let out a string of curse words and her nails dug into the muscles on his back.

His hips jerked suddenly and he came.  He slowed down his movements as his cock pulsed and twitched inside of her before slipping out.

He looked down at his dick.  “Aww… kitty looks all sad and disgusting.”  He said.

“Poor kitty.  I hope he had a nice time at least.”  Summer said breaking down into peals of laughter again.  She pointed over to the left of the bed and Sebastian saw a wastebasket sitting next to a hardwood desk.

“He did had a very good time.”  Sebastian agreed getting up.  He unrolled the condom, tied off the end and threw it in the trash.

He returned to the bed and Summer opened her arms out welcoming him into her embrace.  He nuzzled into her neck.

“I know it’s corny to say this, but that was so much fun.  I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun having sex before.  Thank you.”  Summer said, her fingers carding through his hair.

“It was really fun.”  Sebastian agreed.  He looked up at her and planted a kiss on her lips.  “Do you wanna maybe take a shower with me.  I’m so fucking sweaty now, I must stink.  Maybe we can go get some lunch after?”

“I’d love to have a shower with you.  Maybe instead of going out and getting lunch though, we could order something to be delivered and eat it in bed here.”  Summer asked raising her eyebrows at him.

Sebastian stroked his thumb down her cheek.  “It is pretty hot out there, and you do have air conditioning.”  

“If you make a joke about Summer, I’ll kill you.”  Summer laughed pushing him off her.  She got up and went to her closet, pulling out a fluffy white robe and throwing it to him.  

She wrapped a pink robe with flowers all over it around her and headed out of the bedroom.  Sebastian got up and put the robe on, watching her ass as she sashayed from the room.  He ran after her.

“Oh I’ve got one!  I sure am looking forward to this day in Summer.”  He said laughing.


	2. One Summer's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can’t get Summer out of his head. He agrees to meet her at a rave.

Sebastian didn’t call Summer. **  
**

He’d thought she’s too young.  This was a one time thing.  You can’t make a relationship with a girl like that.  

Although …

Well maybe it might be possible, but not when it starts like that.

Besides he never got her number anyway.  So it’s not like he could call.

Except he was friends with her brother.  Aidan could give him the number.

Summer could also get Sebastian’s number from Aidan though. It’s not like she had called.  She probably didn’t want to have a relationship.  She didn’t seem the relationship type.

If only he could stop thinking about her.

Aidan walked into the gym.  Sebastian dropped what he was doing much to the annoyance of Don and jogged over to him.

“Summer’s good.  No she hasn’t asked about you.  Though today she was watching ‘The Covenant’ and when I asked why she just said ‘reasons’.”  Aidan said before Sebastian could open his mouth.

“How did you know what I was going to say?”  Sebastian asked.

“Because you have asked about her every time I’ve seen you since you met her.  I fucking wish you’d call her.  You’re driving me crazy.”

“I don’t have her number.”  Sebastian said.

Aidan rolled his eyes.  “Shit, I wonder who could possibly have her number that you know?”

Sebastian paced back and forth for a moment.  His hair fell into his eyes and he impatiently brushed it away.  

“Was she really watching ‘The Covenant’?” He asked.

Aidan shook his head.  “I’m pretty sure that’s what it was.  I dunno, man.  Just call her.”

“But she hasn’t asked about me?”  

Aidan put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.  “You spent the day with her.  She’s low maintenance.  She moves on from people who move on from her.  She’s also super loyal to ones who stay.  Can I tell you a story?”

Sebastian nodded his head and they both went and sat down together.

“I didn’t grow up with Summer.  Part of that is just that I’m 12 years older than her, but part of it’s because I was raised by my mom and my dad didn’t have a lot to do with me.”

“Yeah, Summer said.  I’m sorry, that sucks.”

Aidan shook his head.  “Shit happens.  When I finished high school my dad gave me a job. I never had to actually bother with it, so instead I just started partying.  I got into some pretty heavy drug use.  

“When I found out Summer had moved to New York for college I tracked her down.  She was so excited to spend time with me.  I was a complete mess but she’d follow me around.  She came over on weekends and she’d make me breakfast.  She’d follow me out clubbing.

“One night she came to a really skeevy party with me.  Fuck I regret taking her to that.  Except I don’t because I ODed.  She found me passed out with a needle in my arm.  Called an ambulance.  Called our dad.  Demanded that he send me to rehab.  She convinced dad to buy that building under the pretense of us living together so she could keep an eye on me.”

“She told me your dad forced her to live with you.”  Sebastian said.

“She says that so it looks like our dad loves me.  I’m sure he does, but not like he loves her.  I don’t blame him though.  She’s the best of all of us.  I’d be fucking dead now if it wasn’t for her.  She turned my life around.  You’d be lucky to have her in your life in anyway, man.  Even if it’s just as friends.  So fucking call her and stop bugging me about her.”  

Sebastian had Aidan program Summer’s number into his phone.  After training he headed home and showered.  He then sat on his couch and stared at her number, willing himself to do something.  

He hit call.  It rang three times and she picked up.

“Who here hasn’t heard of texting?”  She said in way of introduction.  

Sebastian felt his heart race.  “Hi, Summer.  It’s Sebastian.”

“Who?”  She asked.

Sebastian swallowed hard.  This was a mistake.  She thought about him so little that she didn’t even recognize his voice.  “Sebastian Stan.”  

There was laughter on the other end of the phone.  “I got you to say your whole name.  It’s nice to hear from you, Sebastian Stan.”

He laughed.  “Sorry I never called.”

“Don’t even worry about it.  Hey what are you doing tonight?”  

“Something with you?”  He cursed himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Summer cracked up laughing on the other end of the line. “That was so smooth.  I bet you’re drowning in pussy.”  She teased.  “Anyway, Romeo.  There’s a rave on in Hell’s Kitchen tonight. I’m going with some friends.  Wanna come?”

Sebastian agreed and plans were formalized.  He hung up the phone and freaked out.  A rave?  He’d agreed to go to a rave!  Raves weren’t where you had first dates!  You can’t talk and get to know someone at a rave!  

As the hour approached he got ready to go out.  He dressed in black.  Black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket.  He assessed himself in the mirror and cursed himself again.  He’d get lost in a rave dressed like this.  Fuck.  

He caught the subway to Hell’s Kitchen and strolled the few blocks to the club.  There was a line out the front and a few groups of people milling around.  He scanned for Summer but couldn’t see her.  He’d just decided to go wait in line to save a spot when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Summer.  Only he barely recognized her.  She was wearing knee high faux fur boots in hot pink and black.  And a matching latex outfit that consisted of what just looked like bra and panties.  She had pink fur cuffs on her wrists and cyberlox made of various shades of pink ribbons and tubing threaded into her hair.  She also wore glow sticks around her upper arms, neck and waist.

“Hey, Seb!” She chirped.  Leaning up and putting her lips to his.  

It was one of those kisses that can be whatever you want it to be.  Her lips only barely parted and it lingered just a little.  Sebastian was so startled by seeing her in a complete cyber costume that he forgot to kiss back and she pulled away and grinned at him.

“Seb, these are my friends; Cassie, Amanda, Liam and Rachel.  Everyone this is Seb.”  The group were all dressed in similar clothing, but various colors and levels of skin showing.  Liam had color in his hair and he was wearing black flares pants and a black singlet both with yellow hazmat symbols on them.  Sebastian felt very out of place, but he shook everyone’s hands and even kissed Cassie when she leaned in to kiss him.

“Cass, do you have and more glow sticks?”  Summer asked.

Cassie dug through her bag and pulled out a tube of glow sticks like you’d get from the dollar shop.  She and Summer then went to work cracking them and popping them together so that Sebastian was wearing two circles of differing lengths around his neck and one around his left wrist.

Summer took Sebastian’s hand and led him to the door, the others following behind them.

The bouncer looked Sebastian over.  Seb was sure he was about to turn them away.  Especially given how long the line was.  Instead he pulled the rope away and stepped out from in front of the door.

“Enjoy your night, Miss Martin.”  The bouncer said holding the door open for her.

“How many times do I have to tell you; it’s Summer.”  She said, passing him and heading inside.

“The bouncer knows you?”  Sebastian asked.  He had to yell over the sound of the club.   As they walked through Summer and her friends lit up under the black lights.

Summer stopped walking and pulled him down so her mouth as against his ear.  “I’m kind of a big deal around here.”  She said.

She led the group into another roped off area and up some stairs.  A guy who looked like he was in his forties greeted her, pressing himself up against her.   When he spoke it was with his face up against her ear.  She laughed and then continued on her path to a long, low table surrounded by beanbags and cushions.  

It was a little quieter in this part of the club.  You didn’t need to yell so loud to be heard.  Sebastian took a seat on one of the bean bags and Summer sat down in his lap.  

“Who was that guy?”  Seb asked her.

“My uncle.”  She said uncle with air quotes.  “He works with my dad.  He’s fucking skeevy as hell.”

“You wanna dance?”  Sebastian asked.  He didn’t know what to do with his hands.  He wanted to start running them up her bare thighs, but they hadn’t seen each other for a month. He wasn’t sure what was okay to do.

“In a minute.”  She answered.  

A waitress came to the table with a tray of water and everyone took one.  Liam pulled a baggie of pills from his pocket took one out and threw the baggie on the table.   The others each took a pill and swallowed them with water.  Summer tried to take the baggie from Cassie but Cassie shook her head.  

“I’ve got yours right here, bitch.”  She yelled putting a little pink tab on her tongue.  Summer leaned over to her and Sebastian watched as they kissed.  They were all tongues, and Sebastian shifted uneasily in the bean bag.  

“Do you want one?”  Summer asked him when she finally pulled away from Cassie.  “Don’t feel pressured or anything.  I honestly don’t give a shit if you take E or not.”

“Do I get to take it like you did?”  Sebastian said.  He cursed himself again.

Summer started laughing.  She pushed her face into his chest trying to smother it.  “Okay. Okay.  Let me just go ask Cassie.  She does like kissing so I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

Sebastian shook his head, laughing at his own stupidity.  Summer tilted his face up to hers.  

“Let me just get something out of the way, so I know for sure that you aren’t agreeing to take drugs to impress me.”  She said.  Her hands went to his hair and she leaned in and kissed him.  He opened his mouth to her and she deepened it.  Her tongue dipped briefly in his mouth and she let one of her hands slide down his arm and she moved him so his hand was on her thigh.  When she pulled away from him she looking him dead in the eyes.  He felt his breath hitch.  “I’m here with you, Sebastian.  I plan to go home with you if that’s what you want to happen.   Unless you don’t want that, or you do something to royally fuck it up, you’re getting laid tonight.  So knowing that, do you want to take some E?”

“Yeah, okay.”  He answered.

She grabbed the baggie of the table and tipped one into her palm, then threw the bag back to Liam.  She poked her tongue out and place the pill on it.  Sebastian pulled her into him, when their lips met she pushed the tablet into his mouth.  The bitter chemical taste filled his tastebuds as he dry swallowed it through their kiss.

“Come on then, let’s go dance.”  Summer said, getting to her feet and pulling Sebastian after her.

She led him down to the dance floor, it was crowded and the strobe lighting played off her skin.  She’d painted herself with special black light paint that was only showing up now they were on the middle of the dance floor.  

They started just dancing facing each other, her hands around his neck, his on her hips.  She moved bouncing and rolling her hips with the deep bass thud of the music.  She seemed to have unlimited energy.  She moved with abandon, just feeling the music and letting it flow through her.

Then the E kicked in.  Sebastian felt himself get light and his pulse raced.  The way the light played off her outfit mesmerized him.  She was like the music brought to life.  She turned in his arms, and let him lead her as he pressed her hips into his, his hand on her pubic bone.  She ground her ass into him, as he nuzzled into her neck.

She leaned back into him and they kissed.  It was wet and hot and his hands slid up her stomach.  Her friend Cassie came and joined them grinding into Summer.  Summer turned to face her and they started kissing pressed up to Sebastian.  When they broke apart Summer leaned back again and Sebastian moved past her to kiss Cassie.  

“I need a drink.”  Summer said, squeezing out from in between the two of them.   Sebastian let Cassie go and followed after her, leaving Cassie who just turned to the closest person to her and continued dancing.

The table they had staked out earlier was still free, in fact their bags were just sitting underneath undisturbed.  Summer collapsed down into a bean bag and grabbed a bottle of water.  Sebastian flopped down next to her and grabbed another and they both drank, downing the whole bottle in one go.

“Are you having fun, Sebby?”  Summer asked.

Sebastian crawled over to her and ran his hands up her legs.  “I am.  You feel really good.”  

“You feel good too.”  She said running her hands through the scruff on his chin.  “This is all scratchy.  I wonder what it feel like on my thighs.”  

Sebastian moved down and lifted her leg running the side of his cheek down the inside of her thigh.  Summer started giggling.

“That tickles.”  She said softly.

“Your boots are soft.”  Sebastian said as he rubbed his face on her boot.  

“They feel good don’t they.  I like petting them.”  She said running her fingers through the material.

“How long have we been dancing?”  Sebastian asked.  

Summer grabbed Cassie’s bag and dug through it pulling out a phone. “Like 3 hours.  It’s 11.  You wanna dance some more.”

“I will if you want.”  He answered lying his head down on her stomach.

Summer trailed her fingers through his hair making his scalp prickle.  “You wanna go home and fuck?”  

Sebastian kissed her stomach and looked up at her.  “Yes, please.”

Summer dug around in Cassie’s bag again, and retrieved a wallet and a phone.  She put them into Sebastian’s jacket pocket.  They found Cassie and Amanda on the dance floor and stopped to let them know they were leaving.

“Can I come too?”  Cassie asked, running her fingers down Summer’s arm.

Summer shook her head.  “Maybe next time.”  

Cassie leaned in and kissed Summer again.  “I love you, Summer.”

“I love you too, Cass.”  Summer replied.  

In the back of the cab, Summer linked her fingers with Sebastian’s and nibbled on his skin just under his ear.

“Is Cassie your girlfriend?”  Sebastian asked.  He was afraid of the answer if he was honest with himself.  Summer was exotic and hard to read.  He wanted her, but he wasn’t sure how much of her he could deal with.

“No.  We have sex a lot though.  I think if we were different people we might be.”  Summer answered.  “She’s mostly just my friend.  She’s had sex with Aidan a lot too.”

“Do you think you would want to be my girlfriend?”  Sebastian asked.

Summer hummed, running her fingers up and down his thigh.  “I dunno.  I haven’t been anyone’s girlfriend for so long.  I don’t think I’d make a very good one.  Last time I was someone’s girlfriend I felt like I lost a little bit of what makes me, me.  There’s a song I heard once …”  Summer licked her lips and started to sing.  “A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle.  He tried to cut me so I fit.”

“I don’t want to change you, Summer.”  Sebastian said.

“You know what I’d like to find?  I’d like to find a person who met me and loved me just exactly how I am, even though I don’t want to be tied down.  They loved me so much they were happy to let me float about and do the things I like to do, and they just trusted that I loved them too and I’d always find my way back to them.  But because I loved them and they trusted me I didn’t feel like I wanted to do those things any more.”  Summer said.

“You want someone who doesn’t want to change you, but inspires you to change yourself?”  Sebastian asked.  “But then what if the person you changed into wasn’t who they loved any more?”

Summer shook her head.  She looked really sad for a moment but it passed quickly and she started laughing.  “That’s a huge problem isn’t it?”

“I really like you, Summer.  I can’t stop thinking about you.”  Sebastian said.  

“I’m here now.  Let’s just see what happens in the future when we reach it.”  

The cab pulled up in front of Sebastian’s building and he paid and led Summer upstairs to his apartment.  Summer started working the cyberlocks out of her hair as soon as she stepped through the door.  

“Do you want anything to drink?”  Sebastian asked.

Summer pulled one fall from her head. “If you have something like Gatorade I will love you forever.  Otherwise water is fine.”

“I do have Gatorade.”  Sebastian said, going to his fridge.  “Blue and lemon lime.”

“Ooh, blue please!”  Summer chirped.

By the time Sebastian had returned to Summer her falls were sitting on the cabinet by the door and she was using her fingers to comb her red hair out.  He offered her the drink and she drank half the bottle in one go.  She poked her tongue out at him as she screwed the cap back on the drink.

“Yep, it’s blue.”  Sebastian laughed.

“Like one of those lizards.”  Summer stalked over to Sebastian and wrapped her hands around his neck.  “So tell me, want to see if you can get me to do my little trick?”  

“What’s your little trick?”  Sebastian asked.  

“Where’s your bedroom?”  

Sebastian started kissing her, walking her backwards towards his bedroom.  When they reached the bed, the back of her legs hit the mattress and she dropped onto the bed breaking the kiss.

“This might get messy, depending on how well you follow instructions.  You wanna get some towels?”  Summer put her drink on the bedside table and started taking her boots off.

Sebastian just stared at her wide eyed.  

“I mean you don’t have to, but I’m not sleeping in the wet patch.”   Summer giggled.

Sebastian went and collected some towels and when he returned Summer was standing by the bed completely naked.  Sebastian stopped and drank her in.  His eyes roamed over her body.  He couldn’t quite get over how perfect she was.  Even the little imperfections she had.  The stretch marks on her hips, the scar on the top of her left thigh, all the little things that everyone has just made her more perfect to him because it meant she was a real person despite how she might otherwise come across.

She motioned to him to come close and he stalked over, tossing the towels on the bed and wrapping her in his arms.  She rubbed her cheek against his before kissing him on the corner of the mouth.  

“I still have all my clothes on and your naked.”  Sebastian said.

Summer laughed.  “Something does seem remiss.  Let me help.”

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and slid it down his arms.   She folded the jacket in half and he watched her as she took it and draped it over the back of a chair.  She sidled back to him and slid her hands up under his t-shirt.  He quickly unhooked the glowsticks from around his neck and wrist and tossed them at his dresser.  Summer pushed the t-shirt up and he helped her drag it over his head and he tossed it aside.

Summer ran her fingernails over his chest and down his abs.  She kissed along the lines defining his pecs and circled one of his nipples with her tongue.  Sebastian unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly.  Summer dropped to her knees in front of him and untied his shoelaces.  She carefully helped remove his boots and pulled his jeans down and boxers.  He stepped out of them and pulled her back to her feet.

He nuzzled her neck and sucked on her skin.

“You still have your socks on.”  She giggled as he guided her back onto the bed.

“Naked with socks is super sexy, didn’t you know?”  Sebastian said.

“That’s a really adorable kink, Seb.  Should I put my socks back on?”  Summer teased.  She spread her legs and Sebastian moved between them, rubbing his cheek up the inside of her thigh.

“It only works for guys.”  He returned.  

He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs as he continued to rub his cheek on the inside of them.  

“Oh god, Seb.”  Summer moaned, clutching at the sheets.  “Your skin feels so good on mine.”

Sebastian ran his nose along Summer’s public mound, dipping his tongue between her labia.  He hummed as he relished the taste of her, her fluids coating his tongue.

“What did you wanna show me, Sum?”  Seb asked, looking up at her, his chin resting on her pubic bone.

Summer sat up and spread out the towels sitting down on top of them.  “You ever made a girl squirt?”  She asked.

Seb pulled a face.  “I think so.”  He said.

“Well that’s a no.”  Summer teased pushing him with her foot.  

She took his hand and using her fingers she guided two of his up and down her folds.  She let his hand go and lay back and let Sebastian take his time.  He rolled them over her clit and circled her entrance a few times before pushing two of them inside of her.

“Okay.”  She sighed.  “Push them right in as far as up you can, and then you gotta curl them towards you.”  

Sebastian followed her instructions, pushing his fingers into her right up to his knuckles.  He curled them inside her pressing his fingertips up against her internal walls.  

A shudder passed through her and he felt her clench around his digits.  “So now move around a little, you’ll feel a bit that’s a little spongy compared to everything else.”

He moved his fingers inside of her until he found a spot that did feel different.  Softer and with more give.  He pushed his fingers against it.  “Here?”  

Summer moaned and raised her hips up pushing into his hand.  “Fuck.  Yes that’s the spot.  Now you gotta press really hard and do this.”  She made a gesture like she was beckoning him to her.

Sebastian started stroking his fingers up and down along that special spot.  Summer moaned loudly her legs squirming on the bed.  “Fuck.  Just a little harder, babe.”  

He pressed down harder and the noise she made didn’t even sound human.  It was such a deep, animalistic cry of such complete pleasure.  It made his erection throb painfully and his hand went to his cock without even thinking.

Sebastian continued to move his fingers inside Summer.  He increased the pressure and pace as he elicited more and more incoherent and loud noises from Summer.  He was completely mesmerized by her.  The was her body moved as it clenched and squirmed below him.  How her face was contorted in a look of pure pleasure.  All of a sudden her whole body seized up, her cunt clenched around his fingers and as her body let go again she came.  He’d never seen anything like it outside of porn, and even then it wasn’t like this.  She gushed over him.  She cried out a string of impressive curse words as her fluids costed his hand, leg and the towels she’d laid out.

“Holy shit, Summer!”  Sebastian gasped.  He desperately wanted to taste her again.  He dropped back down between her legs and lapped at her pussy.  Drinking up everything he could.  

Summer sat up and grabbed the Gatorade from the nightstand, drinking what was left in the bottle.  She tangled her fingers from her free hand into Sebastian’s hair and watched him as he ate her out.

“Sebby …”  Summer said and moaned as Sebastian’s teeth grazed over her clit.  “Want me to take care of you?”

Sebastian gazed up at her.  “Can we maybe just fuck?”  He asked.

“Yeah of course.”  Summer said, pushing Sebastian’s hair back from his face.  

Sebastian jumped up and scrambled to his side table.  “I bought something for you.”   He chirped.  

He pulled a box from the drawer and tossed it to Summer.  She looked at it and her eyes lit up.  “You bought glow-in-the-dark?”  She excitedly opened the box and pulled one out, holding the clear packet up towards the light.  

“What are you doing?”  Seb asked.  

“You gotta charge them up.”  She laughed.  Sebastian joined her.  He grabbed the towels off the bed and threw them in a pile on the ground before stalking over her.  She fell onto her back giggling as Sebastian moved between her legs kissing along her stomach and over her breasts.  He pushed his cock up against her pubic mound.

“How long is it going to take?”  Sebastian asked as he nuzzled at her throat.   

She shoved him and he rolled off her.  “Go on then.”  She said tossing him the packet.  He tore it open and sheathed himself.  “Turn the light off.”  

Sebastian went to the door and flicked off the light switch.  There were now three sources of light in the room.  The dim street light that permeated through the curtains.  the bright shine of the glowsticks that he’d thrown on the dresser and the pale green glow of his dick.  Summer squealed with delight and clapped her hands.  

Seb chuckled and danced back over to her making his cock bounce around in front of him.  Summer laughed and got up wrapping her arms around him.  They started kissing and Summer positioned herself so Sebastian was back to the bed.  She pushed him so he was sitting and climbed into his lap, lowered herself down onto his cock.

“What do you think it looks like inside of me now?”  Summer asked as she ground and rolled her hips against Sebastian, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“A spooky green cave?”  Sebastian offered.

They both started giggling.  “My mysterious glowing uterus.  It’s where you need to go if you’re going to join the Green Lanterns.”

Sebastian pushed Summers hair back off her neck and rubbed his cheek on her exposed skin.  “You’re so weird, Summer.”

“You love it.”

Sebastian hummed in agreement and rolled her onto her back.  The began to move as one, thrusting and rolling their hips against each other.  They kissed and nipped at each other’s skin.  Moans were made and names were murmured as they brought each other to the brink of climax.   When they came, it was together.  Clutching to each other.  

Sebastian slipped out of her got up to dispose of the condom.  When he came back Summer was sitting up on the bed stretching.  He sat down next to her, reclining back on the headboard.  She snuggled into him, draping her arm over his waist.

“You’ll stay?”  It was half question half statement and full of hope.

“Of course.”  She replied.  “Will you make me breakfast?  I like when people do that.  I like doing it too, when people sleep over with me.”

“Anything you want.”  Sebastian answered.  The answer scared him a little.  He knew it was true.  Not just about this.  He barely knew her, but he knew right at this moment he was her’s.


	3. Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian pushes Summer to be more than just friends.

Sebastian wandered down West 88th his hands in his pockets.   There seemed to be some sort of street beautifying going on.  There were kids selling cupcakes and lemonade on a small card table and all down the street people were tending the trees, picking up litter and cleaning graffiti off the walls.  

Sebastian stopped at the card table and bought a pink cupcake with a flower on it.  As he made his way to Summer’s house he came across Aidan. He was helping someone repaint a fence.  

“Hey, Bas.  What’s up?”  Aidan said, clapping Sebastian on the shoulder.  

Sebastian shrugged.  “Just in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop by.”  He answered.  That wasn’t true.  He wasn’t just in the neighborhood.  He caught the subway specifically to get here, changing trains on the way.  He wasn’t here to see Aidan either.  He was here for Summer. After their last night together they’d spoken on the phone a lot.  They texted daily.  Nothing deep or meaningful.  Just the random musings of their day.  He couldn’t get a read on her.  She said she didn’t think she was girlfriend material.  Yet the way she talked was like she really wanted that connection.  True love was often a topic of conversation.

“How you doing?”  Sebastian asked.

Aidan laughed.  “I know you’re not here for me.  She’s over on the steps I think.”

Sebastian laughed and rubbed his head.  His hair fell into his eyes and he impatiently brushed it away.  “Thanks, Aidan.”  

Aidan laughed again and waved to his friend as Sebastian headed down towards the brownstone that Aidan and Summer lived in together.  There were are large group of children gathered around the steps leading up into her building.  Bubbles floated up and they all ran around popping them.

Sebastian turned into the stairs and he saw her.  She was sitting on the steps with a bubble wand blowing bubbles.  She was laughing and the way the sun caught her red hair made it look like it was on fire.

She noticed him and she jumped to her feet, launching herself at him.  He had to catch her while simultaneously making sure he didn’t crush the cupcake into her back.

“What are you doing here?”  She asked.

“I just wanted to see you.”  Sebastian answered.  There was the truth of it.  She was like a drug and he couldn’t get enough of her.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and she let him go.  One of the kids was tugging on the sleeve of her blue lace shirt.  

“Summer.  Can you do the big ones again?”   The little girl asked.

Summer grinned.  She jumped down the steps to the sidewalk and picked up two sticks that were sitting in a bucket by the steps.  There was cord running between the sticks and Summer spun around flicking her wrists in the air and a gigantic bubble formed and then wobbled towards the group of children.  They squealed and reached for it and it popped over their heads.

Summer put the sticks into the little girl’s hands and walked her through the process of making the bubbles herself.  It was like she was teaching the girl how to dance.  When the little girl was making the bubbles on her own, Summer grabbed her backpack and beckoned to Sebastian. He skipped down the stairs and they made their way towards Central Park arm in arm.

“Bought you something.”  Seb said as they waited for the lights to signal they could cross.  He held out the cupcake and Summer took it.  She tore a piece off and popped it in her mouth.

“Thank you.  That was really sweet.”  Summer said.  She leaned her head on Sebastian’s shoulder for a moment, but when the lights changed she let him go completely and she skipped across the street.

They made their way to the park walking first down into a cool grassy area where there were people playing an oversized game of Jenga and then up and out again.  They reached a group of swings near one of the fitness areas that Sebastian sometimes used to work out.  There were a bunch of guys there doing just that now.  Going through some sort of crossfit routine.  

Summer took one of the empty swings and Sebastian sat on the one beside her and they each started to swing.

“Is that what you and Aidan do?”  Summer asked gesturing to the crossfit guys.

“Not exactly.  But close enough.”  Sebastian answered.  “For me it depends on of I’m just getting fit or if I need to bulk up.”

“For Bucky?”  Summer asked.

Sebastian laughed.  “Yeah, usually for Bucky.”

A couple of kids formed a line behind the swings so Summer jumped off and Sebastian followed her.  Summer linked her hand with his and they started walking in the rough direction of Belvedere Castle.  

“You’ve only ever talked about my acting once before.  Is it a Winter Soldier poster you have at your parents place?” Sebastian asked.

Summer laughed.  “You remembered.  Yeah.  You and Captain America.”  She stopped suddenly and leaned into him.  He kissed her.  It was sweet and gentle.  Their lips lightly caressing each other’s.  It was also over far too soon and Summer continued walking along the path.  

“Bucky and Steve loved each other so much.  Didn’t they?”  Summer said.

“Well, they grew up together.  They’re like brothers.”  Sebastian said.

Summer shook her head.  “There was more than that.  Bucky died for Steve.  Then later Steve killed himself because Bucky was gone.  That’s not just brothers.  That kind of love is much deeper than that.  It’s a bit scary, but it must feel amazing.”

Sebastian stopped walking and Summer turned and looked at him quizzically.  

“Summer why won’t you go out with me?”  He asked.

Summer smiled.  “We are out, Sebastian.”

“You know what I mean.”  

Summer sighed and pulled him off the path.  They were in a shady part of the park and there was a grassy incline running along beside them leading up to some playing fields.  Summer sat down on the grass, pulling Sebastian down with her.

“I really like you, Sebastian.”  She said, running her fingers down his jaw.   “You’re really sweet.  I like the sex we have.  I’m happy to keep doing what we’re doing.  Just hanging out and screwing from time to time.  If you don’t like that kind of casual thing, if it’s too confusing to you we can take the sex out.”

“Why don’t you want to go the other way?  Why can’t we be a couple?”

“I need more than someone who’s sweet to me.  I love that about you, it’s just not enough.”  Summer took his hands in hers and squeezed them.  “I’m sorry.”

“You barely even know me, Summer.  How do you know I can’t be the other things?  How do you know I won’t be fine with something like an open relationship?  Tell me what you want.”

Summer lay back and looked up at the sky.  Sebastian lay down next to her she shifted so she was resting on his shoulder.  “I want someone who’s sweet to me, that I can be sweet with.  I also want someone who I can trust to be cruel to me.  Who will treat me like an object, but that I know that’s not how they see me.  I want to be tied up and spanked.  I also want to tie someone up and spank them.  I want to fuck in public.  I want to have threesomes.  In fact, I’d like to have someone who will fuck me while another couple fuck beside us and then we swap.   I want someone who will talk dirty to me while I’m at some pretentious event.  I want to put on a strapon and fuck my partner like that.  I’d really like to fuck you and your friend Chris Evans at the same time.  I’ve had dreams of that.  I want someone who I can go to musicals with and action movies and ice skating and boogie boarding.  I want someone who lets me be me.  So far no one I’ve met will let me be me, Sebastian.  They just want one specific aspect of me.”  She turned and looked up at Sebastian.  “What do you want?”

Sebastian smiled.  “I want you, Summer.”

Summer sighed and shook her head.  “You can’t want all of that and I’ve been the person in a couple who had to change to make the other one happy.  It sucks.  I don’t want to do that to someone else.”

Sebastian laughed.  He leaned in and kissed her, his hand in her hair.  “Summer, you know what I like about you?”  He asked when they broke their kiss.

“You like that I’m spontaneous and that I act like a kid.”  Summer replied.

Sebastian shook his head.  “Yes.  But it’s more than that.  I like that you can find actual joy in the world.  That you aren’t jaded and cynical.  That you’re willing to try things regardless of what other people think of you.  I like _you_ , Summer.  I want to get to know _you_ and be with _you_.  You think I can’t do those other things?”

“Being able to do them and wanting to do them are different, Seb.”  

Sebastian rolled so he was leaning over her.  He lent into her ear.  “Summer, I want to do all kinds of bad things to you.  His hands slid up her leg and between her thighs.  His fingers skimmed over her crotch pressing down briefly before moving to her stomach.  She sucked in air through her teeth and let it out as a whimper.  “I’m not a kid, Summer.  I’m ten years older than you.  I know what I want.  What turns me on.”   He moved his hand further up her body so it was resting on her throat.   “You want me to get rough with you.  I would love to, Summer.  You wanna get rough with me.  Please do.   You want to share?  I can share.  You want to fuck in public?  Let’s find somewhere right now.  I know you were hurt in the past.  Everyone has been hurt by someone, Sum.  Doesn’t mean you give up.”

“You won’t try and change me?”

Sebastian smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  “You’re perfect just as you are.”

Summer pulled him down into her.  She ran her tongue over his top lip and he parted them allowing her access to his mouth.  He ground his hips against her and she hummed, sliding her hands up under his shirt.  

“Sebastian.”  She breathed.  “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

Sebastian grinned down at her.  “Yes, please.”

Sebastian got up and pulled Summer to her feet.  “You wanna go do the sex in public thing?”  

Summer laughed.  “In Central Park?  We’ll go to jail.  I’m adventurous but I don’t want to go on the sex offenders list.”

“I know somewhere.  Do you trust me?”  Sebastian said.

Sebastian led Summer back the way they’d come for a little way and then he turned down one of the smaller dirt paths through a wooded area.   The park got quieter and they hit a small wall.  Sebastian vaulted over it and Summer scrambled after him.  There was a garden surrounded by trees and not a soul in sight.  

“How do you know about this?  I’ve lived here for years and didn’t know about this area.”  Summer said, glancing around the garden.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow but didn’t answer.  He pushed Summer against a tree, his kiss devouring her.  He pushed one leg between hers and she ground against his thigh.  “Even though we’re a bit protected by the trees and it is quiet, we still need to be quick.  In and out.”  Sebastian said.

Summer started laughing.  “Sounds hot.”  She said and started to stroke his cock through his shorts.  

They kissed and rubbed against each other, keeping half an eye out for people.  Sebastian’s hands traveled up under Summer’s skirt.  He stroked her pussy through the fabric of her underwear and she moaned softly in his ear.  

Sebastian pulled back from her, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled a condom from it.  He tore it open and sheathed himself.  He lifted Summer, pushing her against the tree.  She wrapped her legs around him, and he entered her.  

Summer buried her face in his neck as he thrust against her.   “Oh god.  Sebastian.”  She breathed.  He core clenched and as she released an orgasm washed over her.  She bit down into his shoulder as she suppressed her moan.  Sebastian came soon after and slipped out of her.  Dropping her to her feet.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”  Summer laughed as she dug through her backpack.  She pulled out some tissues and handed them to Sebastian.  He took them and wiped himself down and wadded the used condom into the tissues.  

After straightening themselves out they vaulted back over the wall and headed back towards her place.  Sebastian tossed the tissues into the first trashcan he passed.  

Summer grabbed his hand and leaned against him.  “Your new girlfriend puts out on the first date.  What a skank.”  She said.

Sebastian laughed.  “This was a date?”  He asked.

“There was cake.  We went for a walk.  I’m counting it.”

Sebastian pressed his lips on the top of her head.  “She may be a skank, but she’s my skank.  So you be nice to her.”

Summer looked up to him, stopping him in his tracks.  “I really like you, Sebastian Stan.”

Sebastian ran his finger down her nose.  “I really like you too, Summer Martin.”


	4. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer goes to a rave without Sebastian and they spend the night texting each other.   
> (A/N - the images are important in this chapter. They show the text messages. So if they aren't working let me know)

Sebastian sat at home alone, just reading over the script for Captain America: Civil War. He had actual lines in this one.  He was looking forward to working with Chris and Anthony and the Russo’s again too.

Summer had asked him to come to a rave with her tonight.  Since she’d agreed to make their relationship official they’d seen each other every day.  Sometimes just briefly.  She’d text him and see where he was and just show up kiss him and leave again.  Sometimes they’d spend the day together.  

He loved being around her.  If he was honest with himself he loved her.  It was a little scary because she was such a free spirit that part of him thought there was no way this could be a lasting relationship.  She would get sick of him and move on, but how was he supposed to if that happened?

Today they had not seen each other.  You should be able to go a day without seeing your girlfriend right?  She had invited him out.  She was going to another rave and he considered it.  He really did.  But if he was honest with himself raves made him feel old as balls.  Even on E he didn’t quite feel like he belonged with these people who were either a mix of people who were only just old enough to legally be at a rave and people who definitely not old enough to be there.  He felt like a tourist.  

So he’d stayed at home.  The plan was to read, watch a movie, order a pizza and try not to think about how much older he was than his girlfriend.

His phone buzzed.

Sebastian decided to order a pizza.  He also placed an order for cookies at Insomnia. Warm cookies were needed.

Sebastian turned on his TV and started flicking through Netflix for something to watch.  He settled on Pulp Fiction.  It was just one of those choices where you spend ages going through all the suggestions and nothing new is jumping out of you.  So he settled for something he’d seen but knew he liked.

The pizza arrived quickly followed by the cookies.  He took off his pants and lounged back on his couch half watching the movie and just fiddling with his phone.  He replied to a couple of fans on instagram and started by eating the cookies.  They always tasted best while they were still warm and melty.

After eating Sebastian packed the leftovers up and put them in the fridge.  He went and took a shower.  As the hot water rolled over his body he started thinking of Summer.  Of the way the light played of her hair.  Of the curve of her lips when she smiled.  The way her hips swayed when she was dancing.  The feel of her skin under his hand.  The way she felt, warm and wet when he was deep inside of her.  

As he thought about her he stroked himself.  Slowly at first, but it quickly turned into a fast and furious jerk off to bring himself to orgasm as quickly as possible.  He came suddenly, his hips bucking and shooting come over his hand in sticky ropes.

He rinsed himself off, hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  When he came out there was a message waiting for him on his phone.

There was a long pause where Sebastian started to freak out.  He began pulling on some clothes intent on going to the club and finding her when the three dots started flickering at the bottom of the text bar.

He flopped back onto the bed and kicked his shoe across the room.  He lay like that staring at the ceiling for a little while.  He eventually got back up and changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt.  He thought he’d just head to bed and read for a little while.

Nothing happened for a while, and then a text came through from an unknown number.  It was just the video.  It was dark and a little hard to see but he could make out Summer in her CyberPunk clothing.  Her clothes and the body paint she wore glowed under the blacklight.  She rocked and swayed and ground into the lap of the DJ to the deep bass of the music.  The guy kept his hands to himself, but Summer didn’t.  She ran them along her breasts and down her stomach, between her legs.  She wrapped them around his neck and pushed her body right up close to his face.

That was the drugs talking.  He liked seeing it though.   He stared at the words debating what to write back.  He couldn’t brush the words off if he returned them because he  was sober and she knew it.  E wasn’t a drug where she’d forget he’d said it either.  He wanted to though.  It just felt too soon but he needed to say it.

He watched the video again this time slowly stroking his cock, just to bring on that little sense of urgency to watching his girlfriend gyrate against another man.  

Sebastian laughed and put down his phone.  He read for a while and was about to turn his phone to silent and try to actually sleep when his phone buzzed in his hand.

He strummed his fingers on the back of his phone.  He’d said he was willing to be in an open relationship if that’s what she wanted.  This was the test.  Could he really handle it?  There was definitely jealousy here.  The thought of her fucking someone else made him jealous.  He had to trust her if he wanted to keep her.  He had to let her experiment with her sexuality as she needed.

She didn’t reply after that so he turned his phone to silent.  Sleep didn’t come easily to him.  He wanted to be okay with her doing what she wanted.  It made his stomach knot up thinking about her with her head between Cassie’s legs.  That kind of thing was supposed to turn guys on wasn’t it?  Maybe he couldn’t handle being with Summer after all?  He really wanted this to work though.  

He pushed it aside and tried to think about something else.  Anything else.  Work.  His mom.  Friends.  His fans.  

There was knock at the door and he nearly jumped through his skin.

He scrambled out of bed and cautiously headed to the door.  There was a second knock and he put his eye to the peep hole.  It was Summer, she was pulling the falls out of her hair and swaying to some unheard music.  

He opened the door.  “Sum?”  He said, completely baffled by why she was there.

Summer pounced into his arms, wrapping herself around him.  “I decided I would rather be here with you.”

Sebastian nuzzled against her throat and placed little kisses along her jaw.  She hummed and then moved her mouth to his.  Their kiss was wet and greedy.  Summer slid down onto the ground but she kept one leg wrapped around Sebastian and she ground into him.  

Summer broke their kiss and Sebastian returned to kissing and sucking along her throat.  His hands roamed her body, pushing up under the pink and black latex bra she was wearing.  

“Seb,”  Summer whimpered, “Let’s go to the roof.  It’s really warm tonight.”

Seb let Summer go and dashed into his bedroom grabbing a condom from his nightstand he put it in the pocket of his pajama pants and jogged back to Summer.  She had taken the falls out of her hair and stood there in her latex bra and panties, fur boots and bright pink and purple makeup, with her red haired falling down her back in waves.  

She took his hand and they ran upstairs.  Summer was giggling and when they made it to the roof, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning them both round and round.  Summer squealed and began laughing.  

He dropped her to her feet and she turned to face him, out of breath but smiling widely.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

The air was warm with just a hint of humidity and the sky was clear.  There was an almost full moon shining down on the rooftop garden making Summer’s pale skin glow slightly.  He held her tightly against him as his tongue explored her mouth.  She was running hot, probably because of the ecstasy but she felt good.  Sebastian trailed his fingers up and down her back relishing the feel of her.

Summer pulled away from him and walked to the edge of the roof.  She pulled her bra off over the top of her head and perched herself on the wall.  He stood just looking at her for a moment, drinking her in, before stalking over to her.

“I love you, Sebastian Stan.”  She said as he reached her.

He traced his fingers over her breasts, circling them around her nipples.  They hardened as he teased them.  “I love you too, Summer.”

“Do you?  I know you probably think I’m saying it because I’m high.  I really feel it though.”  She took his hand and pressed it over her heart.  He could feel it beating.  It was pumping fast, like she’d just been running.  “Don’t say it back because you think it’s what I want to hear.”

He grabbed her, his hands moving to her hair and pulled her against him.  He pressed his hardening cock against her pussy and rolled his hips.  She moaned and leaned back, resting on her hands.  She still held her bra in one of them and it fluttered against the wall.

“I do love you.  It’s scary how quickly I’ve felt it, but I do.”  He said.

They kissed and Summer let go of the wall sliding her hands up Sebastian’s shirt.  She’d let her bra go and the wind caught it.  The broke their kiss and watched as the meager piece of material floated first up and then fell down into the street only to be caught in the slipstream of the traffic travelling through the city and get buffeted away.

“Uh oh.”  Summer said.  “I guess I’ll be borrowing one of your shirts tomorrow.”

“I hope you like gray.”  Sebastian said.  Summer started giggling.

Sebastian leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.  He swirled his tongue over it and sucked.  Summer moaned, her hands tangling in his hair.

He kissed down her chest and over her stomach.  He hooked his fingers into her panties and she lifted herself up onto her hands.  Sebastian pulled her panties down leaving them around her ankles.  He pulled her to the edge of the wall and ran his tongue up her folds.  She gasped as his tongue pressed down on her clit.

His fingers joined his tongue and he circled and teased the entrance to her cunt before pushing his middle finger inside.  She tightened them around him as he pushed down on her g-spot.  

“Seb, don’t make me come.”  She moaned.  

He looked up at her confused.  

“I just …”  She gasped suddenly, throwing her head back as he dragged his finger over that sweet spot again.  “I wanna wait until your inside me.”

Seb nodded and returned to swirling his tongue over her clit and licking stripes up her pussy.  He paid close attention to the way her body responded.  As she tensed and her breathing shallowed, he pulled away and stood up.  She grabbed him and pulled his mouth to hers, moaning as she greedily explored his mouth.

Sebastian dropped his pajama pants and stroked his cock as they kissed.  Summer’s hands joined his, teasing along his shaft.  He pulled the condom from his pocket and she pulled away from him and snatched it from his hand.

“Oh, flavored.”  She said, sliding from the wall.  “You do know how to treat a girl right.”

Sebastian laughed.  “I just randomly grabbed one.”

She winked and crouched down before him.  “Sure you did.”

Summer tore open the packet carefully placed the condom between her lips.  She rolled his foreskin back and then used her mouth to push the condom in place.  Rolling it down his length using her tongue and lips.  She worked her mouth up and down his length her hands teasing along his perineum and stroking his balls.  He fisted his hands into her hair as she took him deep into the back of her throat, and then sucked hard pulling away.

“Fuck, Sum.  Slow down if you want me to actually fuck you.”  He groaned.  

Summer stood and he kissed her just briefly before turning her to face the wall.  He pushed her forward so she was leaning on her hands.  Slowly he stroked his hands down her back as he teased his cock against her entrance.  

“Please, Seb.”  She whimpered, squirming in front of him.

He pushed deep into her cunt with a sigh.  Summer moaned and her head fell forward, her hair falling in curtains around her face.   He thrust into her as he wrapped his arms around her body.  One hand rested on one of her breasts, squeezing and massaging it.  The other went to her clit, flicking and rolling over the little bundle of nerves.

Summer’s body clenched and she cried out as an orgasm hit her.  Sebastian pulled her up against his body as she came and increased the speed and pressure he was exerting on her body.  He ran his tongue up her neck before teasing it over her earlobe.  Summer had barely come down from her first orgasm when the second on hit her.

“Fuck! Sebastian!” She cried out, digging her fingers into his forearms.

Sebastian nuzzled into her neck and came, moaning as he did.  He slipped out of her and went to toss the used condom in the trash.  Summer had pulled her panties up and was perched on the wall again when he returned to her.  Her legs were tucked up against her chest.  She was running her fingers through the fur on her boots.  He pulled his shirt off and offered it to her.  

“You wanna go back inside?”  He asked as she pulled it on over her head.

“In a bit.  Just want to feel the city for a bit longer.”  She said.  She started singing for a moment.  “You gotta love this city for it’s body and not it’s brain.”

He wrapped his arms around her.  “I’m glad you came over.”

“Me too.  I think you might be my home, Seb.”  She said. Drugs talking again.  He kissed her cheek.  

“I will happily be that for you, babe.”  That was just true.


	5. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer falls at the park. She and Sebastian go home to play doctor.

Snow was falling in Central Park, the flakes catching in Summers hair and eyelashes It made a start contrast.  Ice against fire.  Sebastian watched as she danced along in front of him, rugged up in a thick, pink wool coat, black scarf and pink beanie.  She’d stop every now and again to admire the fairy lights strung from some of the trees.

Sebastian couldn’t help but think.  Despite her name, Summer was made for this season.  

“Hey, Sum.”  He called.  She spun to face him.  Her cheeks and nose were bright pink and she was smiling widely.  “Guess what?”

“What?”  She said.  

He stalked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  “I love you.”  He said.  

Summer feigned shock, her hands going to her cheeks.  “You do?”

“I do.”  He leaned down to her and they kissed.  Her nose was like ice against his skin but her lips were like fire.  The warmth from their bodies passed between them and when they broke apart Summer took a deep breath in and released it in a cloud of fog.  

“We should go back home.  Get all hot and bothered.”  She said, slipping her hand into his and continuing their trek through the park.

“You’re not even going to say it back?”  Sebastian asked.

“I don’t like saying it back.  I like saying it when I feel it most.  Besides you know I do.”  Summer said.  

“Maybe I want to hear it.”  Sebastian said.

“Who’s house do you want to go to?  Mine is closer.  But Aidan is there.  You have to get a subway to get to your place though.  It’ll be all slippery and gross.”  Summer said, ignoring him.

“Do you have things for making hot chocolate?”  Seb asked.

Summer grinned up at him, her pale blue eyes twinkling.  “Do I ever.”

“We can go back to your place.  But first you gotta say it.”  Seb said.  

“You can’t make me.” Summer said and she started to run.  

Seb took after her.  “Yes, I can!”  He yelled.

She picked up speed and Sebastian could hear her panting over the crunch of her feet on the path.  She was laughing.  That pure joyful laugh that is rare to hear from people over the age of 8.  

Her heel hit a patch of ice and she skidded over falling face first onto the concrete.  “Oh fuck.”  She cursed.

Seb jogged over to her crouching down beside her.  “Are you okay?”  

She peeled off one glove revealing a long graze along her palm.  “I think I cut my leg too.”  She said.  Rubbing her knee.  

Sebastian pulled her to her feet and put his arm around her waist.  “Let’s get you home, un-co.”  

He supported her back to her place on West 88th and helped her off with her coat when they got in the door.  

Summer and Aidan had decorated the apartment for Christmas like a couple of overzealous elves.  There was a large tree in the corner that’s branches blocked two different doorways.  It looked like it had had the Jackson Pollack of tree decorators assault it.  There was no theme, tinsel, lights and baubles just covered it so you couldn’t see the actual branches and the top sagged a little from the weight of the ornaments.  Garlands of tinsel, fairy lights and plastic ice crystals hung from the walls, ceiling and window frames.  On every free surface sat some kind of ornament.  Snowmen, santas, reindeer.  The dining table was now home to a miniature Christmas village.

Aidan was reclining back on the couch when Sebastian and  Summer came in.  Summer pulled off her glove and Sebastian took her hand to look at the damage.  

“What happened?”  Aidan asked, looking up at them.

“Summer fell over in the park.”  Sebastian replied.

“Of course she did.”  Aidan said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.  

“Shut the fuck up.”  Summer said.

“You shut the fuck up.”  Aidan returned.  He disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared holding a first aid kit.  He tossed to Sebastian as Summer washed her hand in the kitchen sink.  “There you go, champ.  Get used to patching her sorry ass up.”

“I’ll kill you, Aidan.”  Summer snapped.  

“Please do.  Just try not to fall over when you come to do it.”

Summer dragged Sebastian into her room giving Aidan the finger as she went.  “He really loves you, huh?”  Sebastian said, closing the door behind him.  He opened the first aid kit and dug around until he found an antibacterial wipe.  

“He’s my brother.  It’s the rules.”  Summer said.

Sebastian laughed.  “Alright give me your hand.”  

Summer held her hand out and flinched as he wiped the graze clean.  It ran from her thumb into the palm of her hand.  Seb used a large rectangular band-aid to cover the graze.

“Okay, pants off.  Let’s see your leg.”  Seb said.

“Okay, doc.”  Sumer shimmied out of her pants and sat at the end of the bed.  There was a large graze on her left knee that was still oozing blood.  Sebastian knelt down in front of her and wiped it clean before applying another large band-aid to that too.

“Is that it?  All patched up?”  Sebastian asked, patting Summer on the thighs.

“I don’t know, doctor.  Maybe you should check my boobs.”  Summer said.  

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.  “I see, well maybe you should take your top off and I’ll take a look.”

Sebastian went and closed the curtains as Summer pulled her sweater off over her head.  She stood looking at him, dressed only in a matching red polka dot bra and pantie set and scuffing her foot on the ground.  

“No need to be shy, Miss Martin.  I’m a professional.”  Sebastian said.  Summer started giggling as he approached her.  He put his palms on her breasts and slid them around her back.  He unhooked her bra and she slid it down and tossed it to the side.  

His hands returned to her breasts and he palmed them.  “Do you have a specific problem with your breasts, Miss Martin?”

Summer shook her head.  “No, I just wanted to make sure they were okay.”

“They feel pretty good to me.  What if I do this?”  He pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger and pulled them just a little.

Summer hummed.  “Yeah, that feels pretty good.”

“Anything else I can help you with today?”  Sebastian asked, continuing to rub and squeeze at Summer’s breasts.

Summer pointed down.  “Sometimes when I touch down there it feels really strange.”

“Okay then take off your panties and lie back on the bed for me.”  Seb said, stifling a laugh.

Summed complied, stripping herself of the last of her clothing and lying back on her bed.  She was right up at the edge and Sebastian knelt down in front of her, spreading her legs.  She placed her feet on his shoulders and propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

Sebastian spread her labia and stroked his finger up and down her folds.  “It looks alright.  Funny how exactly?”  

“Just when I rub it, I get all tingly feeling.”  Summer said.

Sebastian began rubbing his thumb over her clit.  “Like this?”

“Uh huh.”  Summer said, collapsing back onto the bed.  

“Hmm… interesting.  What if I do this?”  He lapped his tongue up her crevice and sucked on her clit.  Summer bucked suddenly and moaned.  

“Yes.  Oh shit.”  She said.  “Also sometimes on the inside…”  

Sebastian pushed two fingers inside of her.  “Oh yeah, I think I can feel something.”  He ground them into her g-spot and she cried out.  “That does seem very sensitive.”

“Oh god, it is.”  Summer cried.

Sebastian continued working his fingers inside Summer.  Focusing them on her g-spot.  Dragging them over it and watching her as she completely came undone.  He started using his other hand on her clit.  She writhed under his attention.  Her legs kicking and her toes curling.  She came dramatically.  Gushing onto his hand.  

“You’re right, Miss Martin.  I may need to prescribe you something for that.”  Sebastian said.  

“What will I have to take?”  Summer asked, sitting up.

Sebastian stood and started stripping his clothes off.  “My giant dick.”  

Summer burst out laughing and scooted up into the middle of the bed.

Sebastian grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on.  It was bright red and glittery.

“That’s very christmassy.”  Summer said as he moved between her legs.  

“Merry Christmas.”  Sebastian said and brought his lips to hers.  As they kissed he entered her.  He rolled his hips as he thrust into her, never breaking their kiss.  They each made humming sounds deep in the back of their throats.

Sebastian rolled them over.  Summer sat up, breaking their kiss.  She rested her hands on his chest and slowly roller her hips, her waist twisting like she was doing a seated belly dance.  Sebastian watched her, his tongue running over his top lip.  He reached up pushed his hand into her hair.  She looked down at him, her normally clear blue eyes dark and clouded with euphoria.  

His hands moved down sliding over her breasts and dancing along the soft skin of her stomach.  He rested one hand on her hip and the other started rubbing her clit.  She moaned and threw her head back.  Her cunt clenched around his cock, squeezing it as she her internal walls stroked him bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Seb moved his fingers faster which in turn made her move against him faster.  He started to moan and pant and really focus on not coming before she did.  “Slow down, Sum.  I’m gonna…”  He groaned.

She clenched suddenly crying out.  Her fingers digging into his chest.  He let himself go, spilling inside of her.  Summer collapsed down on top of him.  Her head on his chest, the rest of her body draped over his.  He removed the condom and threw it in the trash.  

He trailed his fingers up and down Summer’s back.  “You just gonna fall asleep on me?”  He asked.

“Uh huh.”  

“But it’s not even five.”  Seb said.  

“Don’t care.”

They lay like that for a moment, Sebastian stroking her hair and gliding the tips of his fingers over her back.   She started to nuzzle into his neck and kissing along his collarbone.

“I love you, Seb.”  She said.  

“Love you too, Sum.”

* * *

Christmas morning broke and Summer woke Sebastian by kissing up his spine.  He rolled to face her and she kissed him briefly on the lips.  

“Merry Christmas.”  She breathed.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”  He replied and dived on her.  They spent much of the morning making love in that slow lazy way you do when you are in no rush to be anywhere, despite the fact that they both had to be somewhere.  

At around ten then got up and showered together before dressing for the day.  Sebastian borrowed some clothes from Aidan to avoid going home to redress on the way to his mom’s for lunch.  

Aidan had been busy in the kitchen so when Summer and Seb were ready to face the world the scent of coffee, bacon and fresh baked bread filled the apartment.

After breakfast they quickly exchanged gifts.  Summer gave ugly themed Christmas sweaters.  Sebs was an astronaut and Aidan got Darth Vader.  She also gave Seb a lamp that projected an aurora onto the ceiling and Aidan magnetic silly putty.  

Sebastian gave Summer a vintage silver choker that was shaped like a long feather.  She put it on right away.  It complimented the red sparkly dress she’d put on.  

They all bundled up and headed out the front saying their goodbyes.  

Sebastian and Summer kissed at the bottom of the stairs, neither willing to be the first to pull away.  Finally Summer did, reaching into her rather large bag of gifts.  “Don’t open this in front of other people.”  She said handing it to him.  “It has an app though.  Which I’ve installed.  So if you wanna play later you should call me.”

Sebastian grinned and pulled a gift from his backpack.  “Same goes for you.”  He said with a wink.

Summer squealed taking it. “Fun!”  She said, pecking him on the cheek.  “Call me tonight.”  

Sebastian laughed, hiking his bag onto his back and putting his hands in his pocket.  “Love you, Sum.  Have fun with your family.”

“Love you too, Bas.   You too.”

Sebastian watched Summer skip down the street towards the garage where she kept her car.  He turned and strolled towards the subway.  


	6. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer takes Sebastian home to meet her parents.

Sebastian and Summer walked up West 88th hand in hand.  They were driving out to Westchester so Sebastian could meet Summer’s parents.  He was nervous.  Neither Summer nor Aidan talked about their parents much.  He knew a bit.  He knew that her dad was wealthy.  He knew that he’d ignored Aidan most of his life.  He knew that he was quick to fix problems with money.  That was all he knew.

Summer had said her dad would like him just fine.  That at worst he probably wouldn’t notice him being there.  She said her mom liked everyone.  Aidan had said Summer wasn’t lying about her mom, but that there was no way their dad would like him.  He would pretend for Summer but that no one was good enough for her, let alone an actor.  An actor who was ten years older than his daughter.  He’d advised that he not leave Summer’s side.

“Sum, are you sure I’m dressed okay?”  He asked for the eighth time that day.  He’d dressed down, in his usual black jeans, grey t-shirt combo.  It was getting colder and he was wearing his denim jacket, but as soon as he’d shown up to pick Summer up and she was wearing a vintage, pink skirt suit with black trim.

“You look just like you.  And I love you.  So he’ll love you.”  Summer said.  She lifted his hand into the air and spun under it.  They reached the garage where Summer kept her car and one of the valets came out to meet her.  She handed him a card and he disappeared into the lot reemerging driving a vintage, red, convertible MG Roadster.  

“Oh my god, Summer!”  Sebastian said, as she exchanged her keys for a tip.  He lay himself down on the hood of the car.  “Why haven’t we been driving this everywhere?”

“Shall I leave you two alone?”  Summer teased.  

Sebastian stood and looked at her.  “Can I drive?”  

She shrugged.  “Can you drive stick?”  

“Yeah, I drive in Europe heaps.  Come on.”  Sebastian pleaded.  

Summer threw him the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.  Sebastian jumped in next to her and started the car.

They pulled into the street and started their 45 minute journey to Westchester.  

“This car is amazing!”  Sebastian said as they weaved in and out of the New York Streets.  

“Thanks.  My dad gave it to me for my 21st.”  Summer said.

“Far out, Summer.  It’s gotta be older than you.”  

Summer laughed.  “It’s older than you, grandpa.  ‘71.”

“You got a thing for the elderly?”  Seb teased.  

“You know it!  I’m a grave robber.”  

Sebastian kept stealing glances at Summer the whole drive up to Westchester.  Something about the vintage suit, the scarf around her hair to protect it from the wind, and her large round sunglasses made her look like a model from the 50s.  She was in particularly high spirits today too.  Which was saying something for the ever carefree Summer.  She didn’t stop smiling the entire trip up.  Her hand was usually somewhere on Sebastian, often sliding it’s way up his inner seam.  Sometimes on his hand, or playing with his hair.  

Summer provided directions and as they made their way into Westchester the houses just kept getting bigger and bigger.  Sebastian really hoped they would keep driving and they’d get smaller again, but instead as the houses started to space out further and become more like compounds than mansions she pointed at some gates towards the end of the road.

“That’s it coming up on the left.”  She said.

“Summer.  How rich exactly are your parents?”  Seb asked, trying to not let his voice shake.  

“Do you really not know, Seb?  You for real don’t know who I am?”  Summer asked, staring at him.

Sebastian pulled the car over on the side of the road.  His hands were shaking.  He thought he knew his girlfriend.  He knew her family had money.  But the way she said that made him realize he had never questioned how much or why.  

He shook his head.  “Who are you?”

“Seb, my last name is Martin.  I’m Summer Martin.  My dad is Chester Martin.”  

Sebastian’s jaw dropped.  Chester Martin.  As in media mogul Chester Martin.  He had never even put two and two together before.  Suddenly images of photos of the Martins together on holidays in Majorca.  The stout, balding, Chester with his much younger model wife, Abigail and their two young daughters.  

“Holy shit.”  Sebastian said.  

“Are you okay?  I’m still just me.”  Summer said, rubbing her hand up and down Sebastian’s thigh.  

Sebastian shook his head.  “I - Fuck, Sum?”  He looked at her helplessly.  Not even sure what his thoughts were.

“What do you want to do?  I can call them and say something happened and I can’t make it, but they thought we’d be here now.”  Summer said.  

Sebastian didn’t answer.  He raked his fingers through his hair and pulled it down over his eyes.  

Summer’s foot started to jiggle.  She was over wound and didn’t know where to release the nervous energy.  “Bas, I’m really scared.   Are you going to break up with me?  I thought you knew.  Everyone knows.”

Sebastian just shook his head.  He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at her.  All these stupid thoughts whizzed through his mind.  No wonder she was with him.  Her dad had to be thirty years older than her mom.  What exactly did he have to offer her anyway?  She was out of his league.  How bad were the press going to hound them when it got out they were dating?  Or were they leaving them alone now simply because he owned so much of it?

When Summer spoke next it sounded like she was fighting back tears.  “If you just drop me off at the gate you can go.  Do you think you can take my car back to the garage and leave the key with Aidan?  I’ll get daddy’s driver to bring me home.”

“Oh god.  Summer.”  Sebastian said.  He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into a kiss.  “I’m sorry.  That was a lot to absorb.  I didn’t mean to freak you out.  Of course I’m not breaking up with you.”

“What do you want to do?”  Summer asked.

“Original plan.  I’m meeting my girlfriend’s parents.”  

“You scared me.”  Summer said.  

“Sorry.  I kind of got a little scared myself.”  Seb replied.

He pulled the car back into the street and pulled into the driveway.  There was a guard in the gatehouse who waved them through when he saw Summer.  He pulled the car into the circular driveway out the front of the ridiculously large house and they both climbed out.  

Summer walked around and took Sebastian’s hand.  “He’s really nice.  I promise.  He’ll love you.”

Sebastian sighed.  He wasn’t so sure they’d think that much of each other to be honest.  Chester Martin was a hateful bigot who had no concept of what it was like to struggle at all.  How Summer and Aidan had come out that family even half the decent people they were, he had no idea.  

As they walked out the door Chester and Abigail came out the front to meet them.  Summer let Sebastian’s hand go and ran to them hugging them both tightly.  She then introduced them both to Sebastian.  

Abigail greeted Sebastian warmly, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She was still quite young. If Sebastian worked it out in his head, he was actually closer in age to her than he was to Summer.  That freaked him out to think about so he pushed it down and smothered it.  Abigail was slender, with her long red her up in a bun.  She had the same clear blue eyes as Summer.  In fact, Summer had taken after to the point that it looked like she’d just been cloned.  Which was good for her because as beautiful as her mother was, Chester Martin looked like a bloated, wrinkly toad.

He greeted Sebastian with a firm handshake and a patronizing tone.  They followed him inside where Sebastian met Summer’s sister Dakota.  Dakota looked a lot like Summer only her hair and eyes were dark like her father’s.  She barely even looked up from her phone when Summer walked in.

“So what is it you do, Sebastian?”  Chester asked, when everyone was sitting.

“I’m an actor.”  Sebastian answered.

“Summer, not another starving artist.”  Chester said.  Sebastian startled at the fact Chester had just started talking about him like he was no longer in the room.

Summer just laughed.

“I make money.”  Sebastian said, defensively.

“Oh really?  So what?  You’re on Broadway?”  Chester asked.

“No, film.”  Sebastian said.

Dakota looked up from her phone and looked at him.  “Oh my god.  You’re Sebastian Stan.”  She gasped.  “Summer, why didn’t you say?”

“I said his name was Sebastian.”  Summer said.

Dakota moved so she was sitting up against Sebastian.  He could feel her breast pressed against his arm.  “You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t, Dakota.”  Summer said.

Dakota rolled her eyes and her knuckles brushed up the side of Sebastian’s thigh.

“What’s he been in, Dakota?”  Chester asked, once again ignoring the fact that Sebastian was sitting right in front of him.

“He’s in the Captain America movies, daddy.”  Dakota answered.  Sebastian tried shifting away from her, but she followed.

Chester scowled.  

They talked for a little longer.  Questions that seemed to indirectly seemed to be to figure out how long Sebastian and Summer had been seeing each other and how serious he was about her.  The amount the Martin’s seemed to know about their daughter seemed to fit in a thimble. Their questioning seemed to imply that Summer was an innocent being and Sebastian was going to corrupt her.

At some point a staff member came in and poured everyone drinks before disappearing again.  After a little while Chester looked at his watch.  “Girls can you go and see what is taking the kitchen so long with lunch?”  

Summer jumped to her feet and almost skipped from the room after kissing Sebastian on the forehead.  Dakota slouched after her.  Chester turned to Sebastian.

“I am not having my daughter being dragged down into the Hollywood lifestyle.”  Chester seethed.  “I have spent my whole life protecting her from it.  When you leave here today, you will break up with her.  You’ll let her down easy, but I don’t want to see you here again.”

Sebastian felt like he’d just been physically assaulted.  He swallowed hard and blinked at Chester.  “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, son.  I will not let you corrupt my daughter.  She is an A student who doesn’t need to be dragged down by the likes of you.”  Chester snapped.

“I’m not dragging Summer anywhere.”  Sebastian said.  “Don’t you think it’s up to her who to date?”

“No.  I don’t.”  Chester said.  “You will break up with her.  If you don’t there will be consequences.  And if you don’t think I can’t make your life a living hell, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Sebastian’s imagination went wild.  Ideas of being hounded by paparazzi.  Headlines that dragged him through the mud.  His contract being torn up by Marvel.  Becoming completely untouchable in the industry.

He opened his mouth to say something when the girls came back into the room.  “They said another fifteen minutes.”  Summer said, sitting back down next to Sebastian.  She took his hand in her’s and gave it a squeeze.

Lunch was uncomfortable.  Sebastian just stayed quiet.  He was scared that if he said anything all his anger and hurt would just come out of him in a word vomit.  Dakota kept trying to instigate a game of footsie with him and he wasn’t sure how to get her to stop.  Chester got more and more how he imagined him to be.  Racist and homophobic slurs spilled from him like water.  Sebastian rolled his eyes and chewed the inside of his cheek.

Summer however suddenly became much more attractive to him.  She fought with him constantly. Not one narrow minded, bigoted word escaped the wrath of Summer.  She never dropped to just insults though.  Every argument she made was educated and rational and her father was more likely than not to mumble something incoherent and move on in defeat.

After lunch Summer took Sebastian up to see her room.  

“Look.  You’re on my wall.”  She said, opening the door and leading him into her room.  

Summer’s room was everything he’d hoped it would be.  It was pink and floral.  Shelves were littered with snow globes and ceramic unicorns.  There was a twin bed with a white metal frame in the middle of the room, with a garish pink, floral bedspread that looked like it came straight from the 1970s.  Above the bed was a poster from Captain America: The First Avenger with both him and Chris featured on it.

“Oh wow, not even Winter Soldier Bucky.”  Sebastian said.   

“Yeah.  Pre-war Bucky was happy and he loved a boy.  I can get that.  Winter Soldier Bucky has had his life taken away and been turned into a weapon.  I hope he get’s better but I liked him more when he was happy.”  Summer said.

Sebastian smiled.  “You’re kinda cute, ya know?”  He sat on the bed and ran his hand down his face.  Summer shut the door and approached him.

“What’s the matter, Sebby?  Bit stressful meeting my parents?”  She said, straddling his lap.

Sebastian rested his hand on her hips and nuzzled between her breasts.  “You can say that again.  Dakota kept trying to feel me up.”

Summer burst out laughing.  “She’s such a skank.  Sorry, baby.”

“Sum?”  Sebastian said.  He felt a sudden pain in his chest.  

“What’s wrong?”  Summer asked, running her fingers through his hair.  

“Your dad told me that if I didn’t break up with you he’d ruin me.”  He said.

“Jesus Christ.  Not again.”  Summer groaned.  “Don’t worry about him.  He pulls that shit all the time.  I have a routine to get him to back off.  He won’t do shit.”

It felt like a weight was lifted.  He was still worried, but he trusted Summer.  He had thought she must have some kind of family blindness when it came to their faults.  It was far from it.  She knew what they were like and she stood up to them.  She just was so full of love that she could love them despite their faults.  “What will you do.”

Summer shrugged and a devilish grin crossed over her features.  “I’ll tell him I have a new daddy and he needs to mind his own business.”  She said.  “You’ll look after me won’t you, daddy?”

Sebastian felt his cock twitch at her words.  He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.  Daddy kink in her childhood room with her actual father down stairs.  Summer kept surprising him at every turn.  “Of course I will, baby girl.  If you’re good for daddy.  You will be good for daddy, won’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.”  Summer whispered.

“I want to see your panties.  Take off your clothes for me, sweet girl.”  Sebastian cooed.  

Summer stood up and took of her jacket and blouse.  She folded them in half and laid them over her desk.  She slipped her shoes off and shimmied out of her pencil skirt.  She was wearing a white lace bra with matching thong.  A white garter belt and shimmering white stockings.  Sebastian moaned.  He kicked his shoes off and moved into the middle of the bed sitting up against the headboard.

He patted the space between his legs.  “You look so pretty, princess.  Come sit with me.”

Summer climbed up onto the bed and sat between Sebastian’s legs leaning back against him.  He brushed his knuckles over her arms.  “You gotta be quiet okay, baby girl.  We don’t want your mommy to hear us.”

“Yes, daddy.”  Summer whispered.

Sebastian’s hands traveled to her breasts.  He gently stroked his fingers over the lace before teasing her nipples through it.  Pinching them between his finger he tugged them forward.  Summer moaned thrusting her chest forward.  Sebastian slid one hand down her body and into her panties.

She was already slick and ready for him and his finger slid easily up and down her folds.  She made a quiet squeaking sound every time he rolled them over her clit.  “Look at how wet you are for me, baby girl.  You must really love your daddy.”

“I do, daddy.”  Summer whimpered.

Sebastian pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them and stroking them over her internal walls.  “Are you going to be good for me?  Make your daddy proud of you?”

Summer moaned.  “Yes, daddy.”

“Go kneel on the ground.”  Sebastian growled.

Summer scrambled to her feet and dropped to her knees on the floor.  Sebastian got to his feet and opened his fly.  Summer looked up at him her eyes bright and clear.  She licked her lips as she smiled at him.  Sebastian stroked his cock, sliding his foreskin back and forth over the head.  He ran the tip of his dick over Summer’s lips.

“Open wide for me, baby.”  He purred.

Summer opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.  He pushed his cock in past her lips and she closed around him engulfing his shaft with the warm, wet of her mouth.  

Sebastian pulled Summer’s hair back off her face and coiled it around his fist as she sucked along his length.  That perfect pressure and heat Summer created on him sent shivers up his spine.  “Hold still, baby.”

Summer opened her mouth and Sebastian started to thrust down her throat.  “Good girl.”  He purred.  “You’re doing so well.”

He brought himself right to the edge of orgasm with her mouth.  His cock pulsed ready to release.  Just when he thought he’d gone too far he let her go and pulled back.  Summer fell onto her hands and knees.

“Thank you, daddy.”  She panted.

“So polite.  What a good girl.  I’m so proud of you.”  Sebastian said, helping her to her feet.  “Now I need you to be so good and so quiet.”

He unhooked Summer’s bra tossed it aside, before pushing her back on her bed.  Yanking her thong down, he snapped the clasps on her garter.  When he pulled her up into the middle of the bed, moving between her legs, he tore a large hole in one of her stockings.

He latched onto one of her breasts, sucking and biting on her nipple as his fingers slid back between her folds.  Circling over her clit.  Summer clenched her teeth and whimpered under him.  “Daddy, please.”

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.  He shook it and money, credit cards and random slips of paper.  “Oh shit, Summer.  I don’t have any protection.”  Sebastian cursed, as he rifled through the random assortment of things.

“You been sleeping around?”  She asked, grinding against him.

“No.  Just you.”  Sebastian answered.

“You know you can if you want to.”  She said.

“Are we really having this conversation right now?”

Summer started laughing.  “Sorry, my last test came back clean and I’ve only been with you since. Cassie went down on me one time and I gave this guy I met at school a hand job but I used latex gloves.  So it’s up to you.”

“You’re on birth control?”  

“Yes, daddy.  I’m so good for you.”  Summer answered, slipping effortlessly back into her role.  

“Okay, baby girl.  I’m going to give you a treat then.”  Sebastian purred.  He lined his cock up with her entrance and slid inside.  She hummed and squeezed her pelvic floor around him, the warmth and moisture encompassing his shaft.  Pressing down on it from every side.  It had been a while since he’d been with anyone he’d trusted not to use condoms with.  He’d forgotten how different it felt.

“Oh god, baby.  You feel so good.  Do you like how daddy’s cock feels?”  Sebastian whispered.

“You’re so big, daddy.”  Summer purred.  

Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips over hers before sitting up on his knees.   He pulled her legs up, tearing her stockings even more.  The he gripped the fragile fabric in his fist and tore it all the way up her legs.  As the ruined material fell to the bed he ran his tongue over the pale skin of her ankle.

“Don’t move, baby girl.”  Sebastian growled and he started slamming it her.  

Summer reached up and grabbed the metal frame of the headboard and started moaning.  She babbled as he fucked her.  “Oh god, daddy.  Daddy.  Please.”

“Shh, baby.  Take it like a good girl.”  Sebastian purred.

Summer started rubbing her clit and she completely lost control.  Her whole body clenched and she cried out loudly as her cunt spasmed around Sebastian’s cock.

“I’m close, little girl.  Where do you want it?”  Sebastian growled.

“In my mouth, daddy.  I want to taste you.”

Sebastian pulled out and sat back.  Summer scrambled to her knees and took him in her mouth as she pumped his shaft in her fist.  Sebastian let go, releasing his seed.  Summer sat back letting his come spilling over her lips.

She wiped her mouth and grinned at him.  “That was kind of fun.”  She said, sitting back on her heels.

“I can’t believe we just did that with your parents downstairs.”  Sebastian said.  

“I’m a bad girl, Sebby.  You should punish me next time.”  Summer giggled.  

“Maybe I will, you dirty thing.”

Summer jumped to her feet and started pulling her clothes back on.  

“Do you think we can go home now, Sum?”  Sebastian said, straightening himself up.  

Summer came and wrapped his arms around him.  “Of course.”  She kissed him, pressing herself closely against him.  Her tongue swiping up over the corner of his mouth.  “I’m sorry you don’t like them.   You don’t have to come out here again if you don’t want to.”

“Summer, I love you so much.”  Sebastian said, hugging her against his chest.  “I would deal with them every day to spend time with you.”


	7. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and her friend Cassie spend the afternoon studying at Sebastian’s apartment. When night falls the girls have other ideas.

Sebastian sat pretending to read.  He was trying to play it cool.  Acting like his girlfriend sitting naked on his couch studying wasn’t the biggest turn on the world when it most clearly was.

Summer had finals coming up but she also just liked being around Sebastian.  She still went out and did things.  She would go to raves with her friends, she had College.  She stayed home when Aidan needed her most, but more and more she chose Sebastian.  When it was something like studying she needed to do, she would ask Sebastian if it was okay to study at his place and then just be happy knowing he was beside her while she worked.

It was just coming to the end of the Spring quarter.  While the weather was still cool it was warm enough that Summer felt the need to strip naked and and sit in the middle of his couch, knees pulled up in front of her a text book on resting on them.

Sebastian’s cock strained against his jeans.  It was uncomfortable to say the least and he wondered if she had any idea at all the effect she had on him.

He got up and stretched.  He needed to do something about this whole pants situation.  He thought maybe if he went and made a coffee it would distract him enough that it would go away on its own.  If not, he might opt for a cold shower.  As he passed Summer he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  She looked up at him and smiled before turning back to her work.

As he prepared coffee in his stove top peculator he heard the ‘hey listen’ that indicated that Summer had received a text.  She laughed and a moment later she was standing in the door way of his kitchen one hand on either side of the door frame and her ankles crossed over each other. Her hair hang down over her breasts and one rosy, pink nipple poked through her hair.

He looked at her and bit his bottom lip, slowly letting it drag out from between his teeth.  “Fuck, Sum.  You’re killing me here.”

“Oh sorry, Sebby.”  Summer giggled.  “I’ll go put some clothes on if you like.”

“Nope.  Come here, you bad girl.”  He said, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her onto the kitchen counter.  He turned the gas on the stove off and moved between Summer’s legs.  She threw her head to the side and he moved he hair and began kissing and nipping at her throat.

“Bas?”  Summer sighed.

Sebastian slid both his hands down her stomach to her pubic mound and began rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit.  “Mm hmm?”  He hummed.

“Cassie wanted to know if she could come 'round.”  Summer said.

“Give me like, five minutes here and sure thing.”  Sebastian replied.

Summer started giggling again.  “Five minutes?  Are you sure you have that kind of stamina?”

“Cheeky thing.” He said, and captured her mouth with his.  As they kissed, their tongues taking turns to lick over each others lips, Sebastian unzipped his fly and pulled his cock free.  Quickly lining his already throbbing member up with Summer’s cunt.  “We okay?”

“Uh huh.” Summer replied, pushing herself forward a little, so the tip of his cock just penetrated her entrance, stretching it out.  She moaned and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him fiercely.

Sebastian began to thrust into her, holding her by the hip so she balanced right at the edge of the counter.  She wrapped her legs around him, linking her ankles together behind his thighs and she clung to his back.  Her fingers bunching up his t-shirt.

As he slowly thrust, each time slowly pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her, he relished the feel of her warmth and moisture squeezing around his cock.  The way she could control her pelvic floor so that one minute it was a comfortable pillow around his him and the next it feeling so tight that he could barely move.

He continued to roll his thumb over Summer’s clit.  She moaned and whimpered as he moved.  When they broke their kiss her mouth moved to his ear and she whispered to him.  “Oh god, Sebastian.  You feel so good.  Keep doing that.  Oh fuck.”

Each whispered word of encouragement and enjoyment spurred him on and brought him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.  Summer leaned back arching her back.  Her hair falling in cascades behind her.  Sebastian latched onto one her her breasts and pressed his teeth down on her nipple. It sent her over.  Her whole body clenched up, her cunt squeezed around his cock.  Sebastian groaned, his body jerked and he spilled inside of her.

Sebastian tried to pull away and let Summer down, but she tightened her legs and pulled him into a kiss.  When she finally let him go she rubbed her fingers over her lips.

“Your stubble looks good but it gives me a rash.”  She said.

“Yeah well you always taste like bubble gum.”  Sebastian said, lifting her off the counter and setting her on her feet.

Summer cocked her eyebrows.  “Bubble gum tastes amazing so I don’t see the problem.” She kissed his cheek as he tucked his cock back away.  “I’ll go tell Cass she can come 'round and then take a quick shower and put some clothes on.”

Sebastian returned to making his coffee.  The sound of the water running in the bathroom traveled through the pipes of his apartment followed by the sound of Summer singing Teenage Dream at the top of her lungs.  Sebastian chuckled as he poured his coffee and went and sat down on the couch.

He was just finishing his coffee when Summer came out wearing one of his t-shirts.  It was one of his endless supply of grey ones and it hung on her like a sack.  But the way it curved in, hugging her ass it was worse or maybe better than when she had no clothes on at all.

“That’s putting some clothes on?”  He teased.

“It’s clothes.” She retorted stepping up in front of him.

Sebastian ran his hands up the back of her thighs.  “Are you even wearing any underwear?”

Summer grinned and lifted the t-shirt showing her bare pussy with the little strip of wiry red hair.  Sebastian grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, nuzzling against her public mound.  “Fuck, Sum.”  He murmured.

Summer started giggling and pushed her hands in his hair.  “Sebby, Cass is gonna be here soon.”

He groaned continuing to rub his face on her.  “But you smell so good.”

“Bas, I gotta do my work.”  Summer whined.

He let her go and she flopped down beside him.  She picked up her book and draped her legs over his.  She studied like that for the next ten minutes before his buzzer went off and they let Cassie up.

Cassie was a small, mousy girl with a bright pink pixi cut.  She was wearing a faded Nirvana t-shirt that didn’t quite cover the denim shorts she had on under it.  Sebastian knew she liked to wear the shirt to get douche bags to try and question her knowledge of the band.  She did the same thing with the misfits.  When guys tried it, which they always inevitably did Cassie would either answer everything correctly up to the point they apologized and walked away.  Or she’d play dumb until they started to mansplain to her, when she’d unload some of the most obscure facts on them that they’d have to google to check and she’d say something like 'time to leave, little boy.’  Sebastian admired her tenacity but was pretty sure she was going to get into some serious trouble one day.

Cassie and Summer sat cross-legged on the couch going over notes.  Talking about things like the Iliad and Roman propaganda featured in artwork and a whole series of things that Sebastian ended up phasing out on.  He ended up reading and messaging friends.  He commented on a few fans pictures on Instagram as Summer leaned against him.  

As night fell his stomach growled.  “You girls wanna get something to eat?  I can get a pizza delivered.”

“Yes, please.” They both said in unison.

The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later and they all sat around eating and laughing. All their studies put to the side.

Summer sat back and patted her belly.  “I’m so bloated.”

Cassie leaned down and kissed Summer on the stomach.  “It’s a cheese baby. Congratulations.”  

“Cassie, you can’t just kiss my belly like that.”  Summer said.  “You weirdo.”

“Oh sorry, Sum. I forgot.  Lips are for kissing.”  She leaned forward and captured Summer’s mouth with hers.  Summer was pushed back into Sebastian as she kissed Cassie.  Their hands tangled in each other hair and Summer made soft humming sounds.  This wasn’t the first time Cassie and Summer had made out pressed up against him.   It was just who they were.  Sebastian wasn’t exactly used to it though.  Having two women do that was a weird combination of hot as hell and completely uncomfortable.

Cassie pulled away from Summer and Summer shoved her with her foot.  “It’s rude that those are the only lips you kiss.”  She said.

“Oh sorry, Sum.” Cassie laughed and grabbed her legs, pushing them apart and dragging her forward a little.  She dipped her head between Summer’s legs and there was a faint wet smacking sound as she licked and kissed along Summer’s pussy.

This was totally new.  Sebastian knew what the girls got up to on occasion when he wasn’t around.  Summer didn’t shove it in his face but she didn’t lie and pretend they didn’t from time to time have sex.  He also knew they weren’t seeing each other.  Summer almost displayed affection for friends by making it sex if that’s what they wanted, where as Cassie was just sexually overt.  Having it shoved in his face like this was confronting.  He wasn’t sure what it meant.  Should he leave?  Was he part of this?  Did he even want to be part of this?

Summer moaned.  “Oh god, Cass.  That’s not what I meant.”

Cassie sat up and looked her, her fingers took up residence where her tongue just sat, circling over her clit.  “Really?  What did you mean?”

Summer did a little head gesture indicating Sebastian.

Cassie’s eyes went wide.   “Really?  Sebastian you wanna?”

There was the question.  Did he want to?  There had been talk, but mostly when they were high.  Up until now, while he had acknowledged their relationship as being open, that had meant Summer did what she wanted and he was just with her.  He didn’t want to sleep with other people. He wanted her.  He wanted her so much that he was okay with taking her as she was.  Doing this wouldn’t exactly change that.  He’d still be with Summer if they all slept together now, but he’d never really considered himself a threesome guy.  With Summer he was a lot of different guys.  Maybe he was a threesome guy after all?

“Yeah.  Okay.” He said.

Cassie crawled past Summer and into Sebastian’s lap.   She traced her fingers over his lips and then kissed him.  They took it slow.  Only slightly parting their lips to begin with.  She tasted like Summer and he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, enjoying the familiar taste of Summer’s cunt.

Cassie opened her mouth allowing him access.  He pushed his tongue in past her lips, pressing it against hers.  Summer started kissing and nuzzling at his throat.  Her hand pushed up under his t-shirt and ran her finger nails over his abs.

Sebastian’s cock started to stiffen and Cassie rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against it.  Each roll of her hips made him harder.

He broke his kiss with Cassie and Summer took her place.  The familiar bubble gum taste of her lips pushing away the tart musk that linger on his.

“Bedroom, Bas?” Summer whispered when she pulled away from him.

“Yeah.”  He breathed.  “Yeah, okay.”

The three of them got up and headed to the bedroom.  Cassie removing her clothes as she went.  When they got into the room both girls turned on Sebastian. Summer lifted his shirt over his head, while Cassie unbuckled his fly and pushed his jeans down.

Summer dropped to her knees and pulled his cock free.  She took him in her hand and pumped his shaft up and down for a moment letting his foreskin slide up and down over the head of his cock, before sliding it back and taking him into her mouth.

As Summer sucked his cock, he and Cassie kissed.  One of his hands bunched into Summer’s hair, while the other slipped between Cassie’s legs.  He teased her clit with the tips of his fingers.  Cassie dropped to her knees and the two women started sucking his cock in tandem.  They’d kiss over his length.  One would suck his cock while the other tongued at his balls.  When one released him from their mouth the other would take over.  He was brought to the edge of orgasm alarmingly quickly.  He pulled back suddenly, panting.  “Sorry. Shit.”

The girls started giggling and turned on each other.  They struggled to their feet, while maintaining a kiss and then moved towards the bed.  Summer pushed Cassie back on the bed and pulled the tee she was wearing off before diving in between Cassie’s legs.

She went down on Cassie like a woman on a mission.  Licking and sucking on her clit. She pushed two fingers inside her and worked them over Cassie’s walls.  Finding her g-spot and pressing down on it.  While Cassie moaned and her body twisted on the mattress, Summer made soft sounds of enjoyment.  Little hums and moans.

Sebastian came up behind Summer and dropped to his knees.  He lapped from her cunt to her asshole while his fingers rolled over her clit.  He closed his eyes and just relished the way she tasted and the feeling of her body as she moved.  As her moans got louder and her cunt began to drip he got back to his feet and pressed his cock against her cunt.  He pushed inside of her and holding her hips he started to thrust.

The sounds of the three of them filled the room.   Moaning and panting.  Groans and grunts.  Whispers and cries.

Cassie came loudly and explosively.  She gushed over Summer.  Who lapped up what she could.  Cassie squirmed away from her and got up.  “Back in a sec.” She said and skipped out of the room.  

Sebastian pulled out of Summer and rolled her over pushing her a little further onto the bed.  He moved between her legs and entered her again.  This time they moved as one, their bodies pressed closely together.

“Sebastian, can you fuck me too?”  Cassie asked, stepping back into the room.

Summer and Sebastian craned around to look at her.  “Yeah, okay.”  Sebastian said.

Summer pushed him so he rolled onto his back then reached into the bedside table and grabbed a condom.  It was a pastel rainbow color with ridges all the way down it’s length.  She tore it open and and placed it between her lips before rolling it onto his cock with her mouth.  Sebastian moaned and his hips bucked, pushing his cock that little bit further down her throat.

Summer moved away and Cassie climbed up over his lap and lowered herself down on his cock.  Summer straddled his face and Cassie rode him.  He licked at her pussy trying to focus on getting her off so that he didn’t come too quickly.   He was vaguely aware that Cassie and Summer were kissing and groping each other above him.  

Cassie’s fingers joined his tongue at Summer’s pussy and she ran it in tight concentric circles on her clit.  Summer came, her legs shaking by his ears.  She jumped off his and climbed behind Cassie.  Seb watched as she kissed Cassie cheek and then disappeared behind her.  The next thing he knew her tongue was rippling over his balls.  She licked him with broad swipes.  

It was too much and brought him over almost immediately.  His hips slammed up into Cassie and he emptied cursing loudly.

Summer climbed up and lay down half on top of him while Cassie sat cross-legged at the end of the bed watching them.  Her brown eyes glimmering.  Sebastian removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can by the bed.

“Love you, Bas.” Summer said.  “That was fun, right?”

“Love you to, Sum.  And yeah.  It was pretty fun.”

“You guys are pretty gross.”  Cassie said.  “Do you mind if I use your shower before I head home, Sebastian?”

“You can use my shower.  You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.  If you guys need to do more work.  Or you just want to hang out.”  Sebastian answered.  “I don’t mind if you stay the night.”

Cassie laughed. “That’s really sweet.  I’ll stay for a bit.  I just hate not sleeping in my own bed.”

Cassie headed out to have a shower and Sebastian leaned down and kissed Summer on the top of the head.  “Your friends are weird.”  He said.

Summer laughed. “I’m not exactly the poster child of normal myself.”

Sebastian squeezed her against him.  “I know, it’s what I love about you.”


	8. Not the Marrying Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian brings Summer to meet his mother.

Sebastian woke with Summer draped over him.  Her breasts squashed against his chest and her hair everywhere.  She was completely naked.  It was her preferred state.  Anytime it was warm enough she would wander around his apartment completely nude, something she couldn’t do at her own place because she shared it with her brother.   When it was too cold the clothes stayed on only until bed time, where she would strip off, wrap herself around Sebastian like an octopus and bury them both in quilts and blankets. **  
**

He smoothed down her nest of fiery red hair and pressed his lips to her head inhaled deeply.  Things with Summer were fun and unpredictable.  He never knew what was going to happen next.   She brought stuff out in him that was always there, but hid behind his anxiety.  The relationship was still open, in that they were free to pursue sex outside the two of them.  It was something that Sebastian really felt no draw to do, but Summer did almost as a way to tell people she appreciated their friendship.  Sometimes he wasn’t quite sure what that meant for them.  Would this be how it always would be?  If he stopped to think about it long enough he usually came to the conclusion that he didn’t care.  He loved her and she loved him and that was enough.  So today he was introducing her to his mom.

Summer’s arms tightened around the back of his neck and he could feel her teeth graze over his pec.

“Morning, Sum.”  Sebastian murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep.  His fingers moved through her hair and down her neck.  He felt the shiver that ran down her spine as he ghosted his fingers over her skin.

She returned his greeting with an unintelligible grunt.   He wasn’t even sure if it was a positive or negative noise.  He assumed positive because it was followed by a slow open mouthed kiss just next to his nipple.  Her hands started to roam over his body, seemingly trying to touch everything she could.  They ran down his neck and over his shoulders.  She started kissing lower, her hands following after her.  Running down his stomach and over his hips.  She kissed his thighs and grazed her fingers over them.

By the time the point of her tongue flicked up the length of his cock he was rock hard and leaking precome.  One of her hands slipped between her legs and her fingers teased his perineum.  He let out a strangled moan.

She nipped at his foreskin and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock as her fingers made their way closer and closer to his asshole.  Sebastian moaned, and bunched his fingers into her hair.  “What are you up to?”  He asked.

Summer opened her eyes for the first time since she woke.  She gazed up at him, the clear blue glittering with mischief.  “I’m gonna fuck your ass some day you know?”  She said, flicking her fingers up and down his perineum.

He chuckled.  “Not today though.  I don’t want the first time that happens to be the day I also introduce you to my mom.”

“You worried you’ll be walking funny?”  She teased.  “I guess that’s fair.  I didn’t mean today anyway.   Just gonna do some prep work.”  She added and lapped up the length of his cock.

Sebastian shook his head, but his cock jumped and precome dripped from the head of his cock.  He reached into his bedside table and fumbled around until his fingers closed around his bottle of lube.  He tossed it to Summer who caught it without even looking.

“Be gentle.”  He said.

“Of course, baby.”  She cooed.  “Look, I keep my nails short and neat in case of emergency anyway.”

Sebastian started laughing which caused Summer to laugh too.  Her face lit up and he could see every single thing he loved about her in that moment.  She picked up the lube and squeezed it on her palm.  She slicked her fingers and started teasing his asshole as she looked down at him.  Sebastian hummed and arched up off the bed a little.

“You like that, Bas?”  Summer asked, pressing down on his asshole with her index finger.

“I’d like it more if you also used that pretty mouth of yours.”  Sebastian teased.

Summer squawked and slapped his leg.  “Bas!  I’m in charge here!”

“Oh are you now?”  Sebastian hummed.

Summer leaned over him and took hold of his chin.  “That’s right.  So beg me, Bas.  Beg me to use my mouth.”  She purred and kissed him hard.

Their tongues battled, and she nipped at his bottom lip.  When she pulled back, she pushed her index finger inside of him to the first knuckle.  Sebastian gasped and arched up.  The stretch was small, and accompanied by a pinch.  Mostly it just sent a sudden, jolt up his spine and made his skin prickle.

“Oh fuck, baby.”  He groaned.  “Please, please suck my dick.”

“That’s my good boy.”  Summer cooed.  She lapped her tongue up his shaft again and plunged her mouth down over his length, making herself gag.

Sebastian groaned and gripped at the sheets.  His abdominals clenched as he tried to keep his body within his own control.  Summer rolled her tongue, massaging his shaft with it before bobbing her head up and down. She probed his ass slowly.  Anytime he tensed she’d stop and pull back a little. The sensation of her mouth in tandem with her finger brought to the edge alarmingly fast.

He started  to beg and make loud, graphic moaning sounds.  “Oh fuck.  Sum… Summer… Jesus Christ… I can’t… I need… I’m gonna…”  All his muscles pulled tight and he writhed under her.   When she pressed down on his prostate it was too much.  He couldn’t even warn her it was about to happen.  His hips jerked up suddenly and he came in hot ribbons, filling her mouth.  He had never come so hard in his life.  By the time his cock stilled he felt weak from it.  He just lay panting.  “Holy shit, Summer.”

She sat up and smirked at him.  “Pretty good, huh?”

“Mm hmm.”   Sebastian squeaked.

She leaned down and kissed him.  “Love you, Bas.”  She whispered.  “I’m gonna go take a shower.  You gonna join me?”

“Just need a minute.  I’ll be there soon.”  He answered.  She pecked his lips again and he watched as she bounced out of the room, completely naked.

* * *

Summer and Sebastian made their way to his mom’s place on the subway.  Summer wore a playsuit that was a patchwork of different colors.  Her sandals had bright fabric flowers sewn into them.  The way she swung on the pole in the middle of the train doors, her hair billowing out behind her like liquid fire, made her look younger than the 23 years she actually was and for a moment even though he felt nothing but love for he was sure he must look like the creepiest guy ever just being near her.

“I hope your mom likes me more than my dad likes you.”  Summer said, letting go of the pole and wrapping her arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“God, I don’t think there’s anyone else that could hate someone as much as your dad hates me.”  Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

“Well to counter it, my sister really loves you a lot.”  Summer said, kissing at Sebastian’s neck.

“Maybe a little too much.”  Sebastian joked.

The train pulled up at their station and they got out and headed  towards Sebastian’s mother’s place.  Summer walked ahead, despite not knowing the way, moving like she was dancing to some music only she heard.  She stopped periodically, spinning back into his arms for a moment before continuing on.  When they got to his mom’s apartment building she took his hand as Sebastian let himself in.

“Mom!  We’re here!”  Sebastian called and his mother came out from the kitchen and embraced him.  “Mom this is Summer.  Summer this my mom, Georgeta.”

Summer and Georgeta hugged before Georgeta led everyone into the living room.  “Sebastian talks about you all the time, but he doesn’t say very much.  Tell me all about yourself, Summer.”  She said when they are all sitting.

“Well, I’m studying classics at Columbia.  I live with my brother on the upper East side.  I can play the cello.”  Summer answered, listing off things like she’s in a job interview.

“You can play the cello?”  Sebastian asked.

Summer gave him a push. “Yes.”

He pushed her back.  “Why didn’t I know that?”

“I don’t know, you never asked.”  Summer laughed.

“How old are you, Summer?”  Georgeta asked, interrupting them.

“I’m 23.  Though it’s my birthday next month.”  Summer answered, smiling brightly.  Sebastian took her hand and squeezed it.

“I know it’s a big difference, but we work.  She’s kind of incredible.”  Sebastian explained.

“Do you see yourself getting married?”  Georgeta asked.

Summer opened her mouth to answer but Sebastian spoke over her.  “Woah, mom.  It’s a little too early for that kind of thing.”

Georgeta dropped it and the conversation became more natural.  They had lunch, Georgeta making all Sebastian’s favourites and after he helped her clean up in the kitchen.

“I think you’re making a mistake.”  Georgeta said, turning on her son.

“What?  You can put these in the dishwasher.”  Sebastian said, looking the plate in his hand over to see if it indicated it wasn’t dishwasher safe.

Georgeta frowned and leaned back on the kitchen bench.  “No, I meant Summer.  You’re not getting any younger Sebastian.  You really think this girl is the marrying type.  Even if she is, when?  You don’t have the time to just wait forever.”

Sebastian sighed and continued to stack the dishwasher.  “I thought you wanted me to be happy, mom.”

She folded her arms over her chest and frowned.  “I do.”

“Summer makes me happy.  Can we just leave it at that?  You’d like her if you got to know her.  But even if you don’t; I like her, and she makes me happy.”  Sebastian said.  He added a dishwashing tablet to the machine and closed the door, switching it on.

“For how long though, Sebastian?  I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”  She asked.

“For as long as it lasts.  I love her.”  Sebastian explained.  “This is my life, okay?”

Georgeta nodded and hugged him.  “I’m sorry.  You’re my only son. I worry about you.”

“I know you do.  I love you.”  Sebastian replied, squeezing her back.

Summer was quiet on the trip back to Sebastian’s place.  She sat on one of the plastic subway chairs just gazing out the window.  Sebastian leaned into her and walked his fingers across her shoulder.  “What’s wrong, Sum?”

Summer sighed.  “She’s right you know?”

Sebastian had no idea what that actually meant.  He tilted Summer’s chin to face him and ran his thumb over her jaw.  “Who’s right?”

Summer looked at him frowning.  Her eyes shimmered like she was about to cry but doing her best to hold back the tears.  “Your mom.  I’m not the marrying type.  I don’t want to get married.  I don’t want to have kids.  If you want those things…”

“Hey wait a second,” Sebastian said, interrupting her.  “We’ve only been seeing each other for about six months.  Maybe when you’re done studying…”

Summer shook her head.  “No, Seb.  I mean maybe… maybe there’s a chance you’re right.  But I don’t think so.  How hard was it to even talk me into seeing you.  I don’t like being tied down.  That kind of life isn’t for me.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything for a long time.  Summer eventually pulled away from him.  “I’m going to go back to my place.”  She said, getting up.

“Sum, don’t…”  Sebastian whispered, reaching for her.

She shook him off as the train pulled up to a station.  “It’s okay.  I get it okay.  I’m sorry I wasted your time.”  She hopped off the train and Sebastian closed his eyes and tried not to break down completely.


	9. Change of Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian misses Summer. He does some soul searching and realizes that maybe what he really wants in life is her.

Sebastian didn’t call Summer.

He thought it would be best if it was just a clean break.  If she didn’t want to get married and have kids then what other choice was there?  That’s where his life was headed, wasn’t it?

Although…

If he really thought about it, the idea of living a life without kids or the whole wedding thing in it didn’t actually bother him.  The fact that it didn’t bother him, bothered him more than the idea of never been a dad did.  He started to wonder if that wasn’t just his conditioning.  You were supposed to want to have kids, weren’t you?  That’s what you did?  Grow up.  Get a job.  Find a woman.  Get married.  Have kids.  Those were the rules.

Except maybe they weren’t.  Maybe if at thirty-three he wasn’t married and he didn’t have kids because that’s not what he actually he wanted.  It wasn’t like he’d ever gone out and made a concerted effort to actually follow that path.  He dated, but he liked it casual.  He liked going out.  He liked being able to pick up and travel when he wanted.  He liked partying with his friends.

In many ways, maybe all the ways, Summer was exactly who he needed.  Someone who was in the public eye enough to understand it, but not so much that it ruled their lives.  Someone honest and open so he didn’t need to worry about not trusting her.  Someone without a jealous bone in her body.  Someone who liked going out and having fun.  Who understood him.

She was more than that too.  He loved being with her.  He loved her spontaneity and joy.  He loved how smart she was.  He loved how eccentric and carefree she was.  Her smile and her laugh.  The fact she collected novelty condoms and took joy in blowing bubbles.  The way she made him feel about himself.  He loved her and he missed her.

He didn’t call though because calling meant that he had hurt her for no reason and how could he have done that to someone he loved?

He saw his therapist and talked through everything.  He spoke to his mom.  His friends.  Her brother.

Her poor brother.  Aidan had been feeling the strain of the aftermath of a breakup between your friend and your sister.  He had started visibly stiffening every time Sebastian went anywhere near him, preparing for the onslaught of questions about how Summer was doing.

And when it came down to it, the answer was the same.  Terribly.  Summer was doing terribly.  The thing was, that Sebastian had spent the last fifteen or so years dating.  Falling for women to different extents.  Breaking up.  Nursing himself through it.  Moving on.  Yes, he’d never felt about someone the same as he’d felt about Summer, but he did have some experience. Summer had none.

Summer was young and Summer didn’t date.  She had casual sex with friends with no pressure and ebbed and flowed as people went through their own relationships.  Sebastian had pursued her, convinced her, and dumped her as soon as there was even a perceived road bump.  Summer had been nothing but honest with him about what she wanted in life and he’d still crushed her heart.

Three weeks after she’d gotten off the train Sebastian decided it was enough.  He missed her.  What he’d thought he wanted he didn’t even care about.  What he cared about was her and she was enough.  Which was why he was walking down West 88th towards the Brownstone where she lived, collar up against the rain that seemed to just hover in the air and cling to him.  Soaking his hair and trickling down his back in ice-cold rivulets.

He climbed the front steps to the Brownstone and pressed the buzzer.  It made the harsh buzz noise and a few beats later Aidan’s voice crackled through the speaker.

“Yeah?”  He said.

“Hey, Aidan.  It’s Seb.”  Sebastian replied.

“No.  No, Bas!”  Aidan said.  “She’s only just started going out again.  I’m not letting you mess her up again.”

“Come on, man.  I just want to talk to her.”  Sebastian pleaded.

“No.  You broke her heart man.”  Aidan answered.

“Aidan, remember what she said.  How she’s capable of policing her own vagina.”  Sebastian said, pressing his head against the wall.

Nothing happened for a moment and Sebastian was about to leave when the door buzzed.  He pushed it open and met Aidan in the hall.  “I never said this when you first showed an interest in her, because she’s tough as hell and has never needed me for shit. But you wrecked her.”  Aidan said, poking Sebastian in the chest as soon as he was within reach.  “You hurt her anymore and I’ll kick your fuckin’ ass.  I don’t even care that you are my friend or that she said she can handle herself.  You’ll be a dead man.”

Sebastian’s shoulders slumped.  “Yeah.  I know.  I don’t want to hurt her.  I need to say sorry.”

Aidan pushed the front door open and stepped out of Sebastian’s way.  “She’s in her room.”  He said.

Sebastian went straight to Summer’s door and knocked.

“Yeah?”  Summer called.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped into her room.  It was like his senses were assaulted with examples of all the things he loved about her.  Her brightly colored, eclectic room reflected her personality perfectly.   She sat at her desk, the light from the lamp, diffused through a scarf, played over her skin and made her hair look like it was on fire.

She didn’t look up as he came through the door and closed it behind him.  Her head just remained buried in the textbook she was reading, and she flicked the fluffy end of her pen up and down the bridge of her nose.

“Summer?”  Sebastian said, quietly.

She looked up at him and it felt like his heart broke all over again.  Her eyebrows knitted together and she frowned.  The pain of seeing him was etched on her features.  It was not a look he had ever seen on her face before and it was alien and seeing it felt like a stab to the guts.

“Sebastian?  Why are you here?”  She said.

He faltered and rubbed his palms down the side of his legs.  “I just … I missed you, Summer.”

She sighed and went back to her work.  “Nothing’s changed, Bas.  I’m still me.  Why torture us both?”

“You don’t sound like you,”  Sebastian said taking a few steps into the room.

She put her pen down and turned to face him.  “What did you expect?  A big smile.  For me to rush into your arms and tell you how much I missed you and loved you.  How I’d changed my mind and wanted to have your babies?  For us to fuck like we always did?  I’ve only ever been honest with you, and you still broke my heart.”

“I know.  I know I did.  I’m sorry, Sum.  It wasn’t…”  He stopped and shook his head.  “Can you let me explain?”

“What’s to explain?  You want to get married and have kids and that’s just not me.  I thought I’d made that clear.  I’m sorry I wasted your time.  It’s over.”  She said, leaning back in her chair.  “What get’s me is I was happy with casual.  We could have just been having a good time and we could be now until you found that person for you.  You pushed for more and I fell for it.  I thought you got me.”

Sebastian sat down on the end of Summer’s bed and put his head in his hands.  “I did… I do.  I just … I just thought that’s what people do.  When mom was saying that stuff about you not being a good mother or wife, my first reaction was to get defensive.  I never really stopped to think that maybe you wouldn’t want that.  Or even if I wanted it.  So when you said you didn’t, it just took me by surprise.”  He stopped and ran his hands through his hair and fell back onto the bed.  “I’m always getting asked when I’ll have kids, or if I want to have kids and I just say yes one day because that’s what you do.  I never stopped to think that if I wanted that I’d have actually gone about trying to get that.  I wouldn’t have forced long distance relationships.  I wouldn’t have kept things casual so often.  I wouldn’t have pursued the girl who is the dictionary definition of not getting tied down.”

“What are you trying to say?”  Summer asked, sitting forward in her chair.

“I’m saying that I love you.  What I want is you, Summer.”  Sebastian said.  His words tinged with pleading.

Summer got up and lay down on her bed beside Sebastian.  He rolled on his side to face her, his grey-blue eyes meeting her clear blue ones.  “You know it’s not as easy as that, don’t you?”  She said.

He sighed.  “Why not?  Why can’t we just call it a stupid miscommunication?  I was an idiot.  It was a blip.”

Summer just lay there staring at him without saying a word.  She took a deep breath in a let it out slowly.  “Your ‘blip’ broke my fucking heart.”  She enunciated each word perfectly but they were said with no emotion.  It was the least ‘Summer’ thing Sebastian had ever seen her do.  He reached for her but she brushed his hand away.  “No, Bas.  I didn’t even get out of bed for a week.  I’ve never let anyone dictate my happiness like that before.  I hate myself for letting you do that to me.”  She broke down into tears and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.  She moved against him letting him comfort her.

“I’m so sorry, Summer.  Please believe me.  I never meant for any of this to happen.”  He soothed.

She pulled herself a little tighter to him but didn’t say anything.  She just sobbed, letting out all the sadness she’d been feeling and trying to ignore for the past three weeks.  He just held her, stroking her hair, letting her be as upset as she needed to be.  When she had finally stopped crying he pressed his lips to the top of her head.  “I just want to go back to how we were.”

“How?  How do we do that?”  Summer asked not looking up at him.

Sebastian sighed and nuzzled at Summer’s hair.  “It was a blip. We can move forward on the same page.  I don’t want to change you, Summer.  I just want my life to be with you as you are.”

Summer pulled back and looked at Sebastian.  “That’s what you said last time.”

“And I meant it then too.  Please, Sum.  Nothing’s changed, I just… hadn’t considered one thing, and now I have and I still want the same thing.  I want you.”  He said.   “We were good together, weren’t we?”

“Yeah, we were.”  Summer agreed.

“Even if I am old as balls,”  Sebastian said.

“Yeah.  Like basically my grandpa.  All crotchety and shit.  Won’t let me have any fun.”  Summer said, her voice gradually shifting from the monotone to a playful tease.

“Get off my lawn, Summer.”  Sebastian joked.

Summer leaned in and kissed him softly.  “I missed you, Bas.  I did.”

“We can go slow.  Whatever you need.”  Sebastian said.

Summer laughed and nuzzled in under his chin.  “I thought you didn’t want to change me.”

Sebastian kissed the top of her head.  “I’m sorry.  I mean we can immediately start fucking and you can go back to hanging around my place naked.”

“That sounds better.”  Summer said looking up at him.  “You have considered all that means.  I’ll never be monogamous.  I’ll never want to get married.  I’ll never want to have kids.  With me, you’re not getting the life where you have a house in the suburbs.  The closest is a brownstone in SoHo my dad buys, a dog, and maybe some foster kids.”

“I can’t wait to have orgies in that brownstone in SoHo with the dogs and maybe foster kids being babysat so they don’t have to see how depraved their parents are,”  Sebastian said with a smile.

“We’ll be having orgies?”  Summer asked.

“I mean, we’ll build up to them.  Three’s, fours.  Then maybe orgies.”  Sebastian joked.

Summer just looked at Sebastian.  She ran her finger down his cheek and along the sharp line of his jaw.  “Okay.  We can do this.  But this is your chance. You’ve had it.”

“Of course,”  Sebastian said leaning into her.

She put her finger on his lips stopping him. “And I’m totally pegging you after our reunion sex.”

Sebastian laughed.  “I wouldn’t accept anything less.”  He said about brought his lips to hers.


	10. The Idea of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is discovered masturbating at a Charity Art Exhibition by Sebastian and his girlfriend Summer. They invite him home to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is actually the first Summer and Seb story I wrote. It came as a prompt and I really became quite interested in this woman who could talk Sebastian and Chris into doing the things they did in this chapter. I had intended to write their story to get to the point where Sebastian is in a relationship, where the things happen in this chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this whole series had a lot of things going against it in the end. I adore Summer the character. But I actually do not have a thing for Sebastian so I lost a little bit of interest in writing it. It started writing reader insert, which was much more popular on Tumblr and in comparison I was getting no notes on this. Some people really loved it, but most people didn't touch it.
> 
> Finally, I completely lost any interest in writing RPF. I find much more fun in writing Marvel characters. So I wrote the last chapter to bring them back together and set them on their life together in their non-traditional relationship. 
> 
> In my head, Summer and Sebastian stay together forever. They do not marry. They do not have children. They have a happy and loving life together being who they are.
> 
> Which leads me to this chapter.
> 
> It is very different to the other chapters. Their relationship is well established. It's from Chris Evans' point of view. He doesn't really know Summer. There is the additional addition that there is m|m anal sex in this chapter.

Chris wanders through the crowd, hands in his pockets. He’s wearing a suit that’s on loan from Burberry. It’s a shimmering mohair and canvas mix in dark navy blue. He feels uncomfortable, despite how amazing the material actually feels under his fingers.  He’s been assured he looks ‘absolutely edible, darling’. Who the fuck even talks like that?  

He stops every now and again, admiring the photography. Lots of people in various states of undress, often glistening. There’s one of him here somewhere. He isn’t exactly excited to go see it. These other photos though. They aren’t bad. By not bad, what he really means is fucking amazing. No photo is explicitly pornographic, yet somehow they balance on this delicate line between artistic and pure porn.

He walks up to a photo standing on the far wall. Three bodies wrapped together. Two men, wrapped around a woman.  Where one person starts and the other ends is unclear. Chris strokes his fingers along the top of his cock looking at it. Just letting it stiffen a little to add that little bit of urgency to the desire this photo is making him feel. He studies each figure closely. The way that the photo would be accepted into any piece of mainstream media because nothing is on display that is supposed to be covered according to any 'decent person’. Yet somehow it is completely indecent. Each body pressed so closely together and wrapped so graphically around the other. He studies the lines of each face. As he does he absentmindedly strokes his index finger up and down his length.

The figure on the left had dark hair and is clean shaven. His jaw is set and his eyes dark. It almost looks like he is ready to fight more than he is in the middle of a sexual encounter. He looks angry and hungry. Chris’ eyes moved to the figure in the middle. She is looking to the right, her mouth parted slightly. That mouth is almost the most pornographic part of the whole photo. Her lips are painted a deep red, that has been filtered to make it stand out against what is otherwise a mostly sepia photo. They are plump and moisture is beading on the bottom one. He can imagine them wrapped around his cock. The look in those eyes of hers says she would welcome it too.  Those eyes are needy and full of lust.  The lashes long and thick enough to cast their own shadow.

Chris’ eyes move to the next figure.  And … it’s Sebastian.  Great.  He is stroking his cock in public to a photo of his friend.  At a fucking charity event.  Nice one Chris, you fucking deviate.  

He moves away from the photo and heads down to where there are people milling around drinking.  His intention is to get a beer and try and forget that he’s apparently a massive pervert.  As he approaches the bar he sees Seb and his girlfriend locked around each other.  Fuck she is beautiful.  Sebastian has been seeing her for the last three months or so, and he’s been jealous of the lucky bastard ever since.  It seems to be a completely unfair world that Sebastian gets to attend this wank fest with her, and he’s here alone.  

Sebastian has his hand pushed into her dark red hair.  Hair that falls down her back in these wide curls that probably took her forever to perfect but just look so naturally perfect.  His other hand is on her waist, his fingers digging slightly into the bare skin visible in the almost indecent cut of her black dress.  His face is held close to hers and he is speaking to her, but whatever he’s saying he’s dotting with quick kisses on her neck just under her ear.  

Her hands are held on the lapels of Seb’s light grey jacket and she laughs suddenly throwing her head back.  It is such a comfortable, natural movement.  It makes her just look all the more desirable to Chris, and he feels that painful twinge of jealousy digs a little deeper.  Not that he begrudges Seb having her in his life.  He just wants that too.  Not her exactly.  Just that, in general.

Chris turns and stalks away.  He doesn’t want to be around them at the moment and be reminded of the things he doesn’t have.  Maybe instead he’ll find somewhere quiet and indulge in the fact he is now a lonely deviate.

He wanders down the hall trying to find somewhere private, but not too private.  He eventually settles on a small alcove that leads to the janitorial closet.  It’s dark, and a light sculpture blocks it from immediate view.  

He starts thinking about the girl from the photo.  How red those lips were.  The little beads of wetness on them.   He pictures himself tasting those lips.  His tongue tracing over them.  He leans back on the wall, his head falling back and slowly, testing the idea out, he moves his hand up and down his cock through his pocket.

He starts to picture what it would be like to have that mouth wrapped around his cock.  How her tongue would feel rolling over his length.  Those eyes of hers gazing up at him.  

What he’s doing isn’t enough.  He turns, leaning his head on his arm, bent over facing the wall.  He unzips his fly and pulls his cock free from his pants.  He spits on his palm and strokes it over the head of his dick.  Lubricating it.  Allowing his hand to move easily over his hardness.  He slowly strokes his hand up and down his length, thinking of her mouth.  He builds a rhythm, pumping his fist.  First slowly, but as his breathing shallows, he moves faster.  Precome leaks from the head of his cock, and it begins to pulse gently in his hand.  He rolls his palm over it, increasing the lubrication.  Allowing his fist to move even more easily.

“Hey Chris, how’s it going?”  

Chris stands up straight and quickly tucks his cock away.  “Shit, Seb - I - I was just …”

Sebastian laughs, his arm around his girlfriend’s waist.   “We can see what you were just.”  

Chris looks them over.  Or more accurately, he looks her over.  She looks even more stunning up close.  Her pale blue eyes are so bright, and her lips are painted the same dark red as the girl from the photo.  His eyes move down her body, taking in the swell of her breasts, how small her waist is, and the curve of her hips.  He wants to pull out his cock and finish what he was doing.

Sebastian turns to her.  “Why don’t you go finish him off?”  She smiles and steps up in front of Chris.  “It would be a shame to ruin that suit of yours.  It’s on loan right?”

“Yeah.  Uhh… yes.”  Chris agrees.

Without even saying anything she drops to her knees pulling his cock from his pants.  She runs the point of her tongue up his length and swirls it over his head.

“You’ve met Summer, right?”  Sebastian says, leaning against the wall.  

Chris goes to speak, but the sound is strangled as Summer takes his cock into her mouth.  He looks down at her, the dark red of her lips contrasts so strongly against his pale skin and she’s watching him, looking him directly in the eye as she moves her mouth up and down his shaft.

“She’s a big fan, man.  Really loves the Cap/Bucky dynamic, don’t ya, sweetheart?”  

“Mm-hmm.”  Summer hums, not breaking the rhythm of her movements.

“What’s the name of that ship?  I always forget.”  Sebastian asks.

Summer lets Chris’ cock slip from between her lips.  “Stucky.”  She smiles, and then returns to the task at hand, pushing Chris deep into the back of her throat so her lips are pressed right against his crotch.  

“That’s it, of course,”  Sebastian says.  “Stucky.  She reads these fanfictions.  You don’t want to read them.  Ever.”

Summer pulls back over the length of Chris’ cock, sucking hard as she goes.  Chris groans and her hands go to her hair.  “Seb, what are you talking about?”  

“They’re really filthy, man.”  Sebastian shifts suddenly, standing slightly more upright and blocking the space between the light sculpture and the hall.  Someone walks past and Seb nods to them, before relaxing back against the wall.  “Where was I?  Oh right, yeah.  They’re really dirty.  She’s really into them though.  You’re a little kinky aren’t you, Sum?”

Summer smiles around Chris’ cock as she looks up to him, but she doesn’t say anything.  Just continues to roll her tongue against his shaft.  Chris is coming apart.  His breathing has become ragged and his cock is pulsing in her mouth.  His hands keep opening and closing in her hair.  

“She likes to talk about what she’d do if she had us both.  It made me uncomfortable to begin with, I’m not gonna lie.  But she also talked about other things she’d like to do.  The list is extensive.  We’ve done a lot of them.  We’ve slept with other women.  We’ve fucked in public places.  That’s what we were coming in to do just now just so you know.  We weren’t trying to find you or anything.  She’s tied me up, I’ve tied her up.  This though.  I’m telling you. I didn’t think you’d agree to it.   I told her there was no way Chris would agree to that.  But then we find you here.  In public, man.  Maybe you’re not as vanilla as I thought you were.”

Chris is only half listening and can’t quite figure out what the point of Sebastian’s story is.  His hips have started moving against Summer, pushing just that little bit deeper into her throat.  She has started working one hand up and down his perineum as she grips his ass with the other.  She sucks, hollowing her cheeks and pulls back.  He groans, gripping the back of her head and pushes forward.  He comes, his cock emptying down her throat.  She swallows it all, lapping her tongue up his dick like she’s cleaning him off.  

She releases him and holds out her hand.  Chris takes it helping her to her feet and she nods at him and returns to Sebastian’s side.  Sebastian puts his arm around her shoulders and dips her before kissing her fiercely like he’s reminding Chris or claiming her as his.

Chris tucks his cock away and zips himself up, shaking his head like he’s trying to clear it.  

“So how about it?”  Sebastian asks when he finally breaks apart from Summer.

“How about what?  What are you talking about?”  Chris says, completely perplexed.

Summer walks over to Chris and runs her fingers up the lapel of his jacket.  “Come home with us.”

It’s like the whole room has gone silent.  There is just the three of them. His eyes travel up and down Summer’s body again, lingering on her mouth.  “Oh.  Oh, okay.  Yeah, sure.”  

Chris follows them out of the gallery, texting his driver that he wouldn’t be needed for the night.  Sebastian’s car pulls around the front of the building and he climbs into the back.  Summer and Chris follow, sliding up next to each other in the back seat.  

Sebastian puts his arm around Summer’s shoulder and strokes his fingers up and down her neck.  He takes a little baggie of various colored tablets out of his pocket and shakes one into his palm before placing it on his tongue.  It’s blue and shaped like a diamond.  The corner of Summer’s mouth quirks and Seb pulls her into a kiss pushing the pill into her mouth with his tongue.  While they kiss, Summer takes hold of Chris’ hand placing it on her knee and pushing it up under the slit in her dress.  

“Is that E?”  Chris asks.

“Yep,”  Sebastian answers pulling away from Summer.  Summer leans her head back into Sebastian’s arm, she reaches up and starts playing with Sebastian’s hair.  Twirling it around her fingers and pulling the twisted sections down over Sebastian’s brow.

“You gonna share?”  Chris asks.

“Do you think that’s the best idea?  You’re welcome to, but I know what she’s up for.  I don’t know about you?”

“Well thanks, dad.  I think I can handle it.”  Chris snarks, rubbing his hand through his beard.

Summer takes the baggie off Sebastian and starts sifting through them.  “You get to have a pink unicorn.”  She says.  She holds the tablet out, like she plans to drop it into Chris’ mouth, and then places it on her own tongue.  Chris dives on her.  Their tongues clash and he hooks his in her mouth snatching the tablet from her.  As they kiss, his hand moves further up her leg.  She shifts her legs apart, hooking her ankle under Sebastian’s.  

Seb kisses her throat, his hand roaming over her chest.  He pushes it into the neckline of her dress, groping at her breast.  He yanks the fabric down and there is the sound of it tearing as he pulls her breast free.  He takes her nipple into his mouth, and she arches back moaning into Chris’ mouth.  

Summer reaches a hand behind Chris’ head, carding her nails through his hair, and does the same to Sebastian.  She tilts her hips forward a little and Chris pushes his fingers against her panties, rubbing her clit through the sheer lace.

Summer breaks away from Chris’ mouth.  She kisses along his jawline.  When she reaches his ear she swirls her tongue over his earlobe before sucking on it.  

“I really liked sucking on your dick, Chris.”  She whispers into his ear, her hand moving from his head to his lap.  Her fingers tracing along his limp cock.  It twitches under her touch.  “Did you like that too?  Is it something you’d ever thought about me doing?”

Chris closes his eyes and hums in agreement, thinking about her mouth wrapped around his dick. He shifts her panties to the side and pushes his middle finger into her cunt right up to the knuckle.  She is wet and running hot.  She clenches her pelvic floor around his finger moaning softly against his ear.

“That feels so good, Chris.”  She whispers.  “When we get back to Sebastian’s place I’m going to let you do so many things to me.  You and Seb can have me pretty much any way you like.  I think about it all the time.  I love Seb, ya know?  He might be the one.  But even still, I think about all the ways three people can fuck each other and it’s always you, me and him.  Maybe we can start with you watching Seb and me?  He knows what I like.  I like so many things you might not even expect.”

Chris is now completely hard under her hand.  She has outlined his cock with the soft fabric of his trousers, and she runs her hand, palm flat, up and down the bulge.  Chris groans.  Quite loudly really considering there is a fourth person in the car with them who maybe doesn’t want any part of this foreplay happening in the backseat.

Sebastian has moved from Summer’s breast to her throat.  He sucks on her neck, occasionally biting down on her skin.  When he does it makes her suck in air through her teeth.  

“Fuck yes, Seb.  Mark me.”  She pants, her body clenching.  The muscles in her cunt squeezing tight around Chris’ finger.  “Mark me so that when you next post a picture of me on Instagram all your fangirls call me a slut.”

“You be nice to my fangirls,”  Seb says, digging his fingers into her throat.  

Summer laughs.  It’s light and genuinely full of joy.  “I said I wanted them to call me a slut, not that I was going to call them sluts.  I love your fangirls.”

Sebastian laughs and he kisses her.  

* * *

When the car pulls up to the brownstone where Sebastian lives in SOHO the ecstasy has started kicking in.  Chris feels light and his pulse is racing.  Summer has to hold her dress in place as they climb the stairs to Sebastian’s apartment.  The way he had torn it, means that if she lets it go her breast will be exposed.  She clings to Sebastian as they climb the stairs, rubbing her cheek on his arm.  

Chris catches her by her hips and she spins to face him, letting her ruined dress go, and wrapping her arms around his neck.  Her breast falls free and Chris palms it as she runs one hand over his hair, letting it bristle back up as her palm glides over his scalp.  

Sebastian watches them, as they just hold each other, looking into each other’s eyes and swaying back and forth.  Their hips pressed up against each other’s.   

“Summer.”  He scolds.  “One more flight of stairs.”

She turns to him and laughs.  Covering herself once more and taking his hand.  

They make it to his apartment and Summer skips through the door letting her dress go.  She unzips herself and wriggles out of it as she heads to the stereo.  Chris stands in the door watching her, as she stands at the stereo in just her black, lace panties, flicking through her playlists on her phone while she dances to music that isn’t playing.  He runs his fingers up and down the soft material of his jacket.

Sebastian walks up behind Summer and wraps his arms around her.  He kisses her on the side of the neck and starts whispering something in her ear.  Chris can’t hear what he’s saying, but Summer makes no attempt to keep her own voice down.  “Yes … I will be good … I am … Please, Sebastian …”  Sebastian’s hand has moved down her body and while Chris can’t see, he’s sure Sebastian has just started fingering her because she suddenly lets out a low moan.

Sebastian lets her go and turns around putting his finger in his mouth.  “Chris.  Close the door and come in, man.”  

Chris shakes himself and turns and pulls the door closed behind him.  

“You want a drink?”  Sebastian asks as a slow baseline start throbbing over the speakers.  

“Yeah, beer if you have it.”  Chris answers.  A dreamy, hypnotic melody joins the baseline and Summer approaches Chris swaying her hips to the music.  Her hair has fallen over her breasts, but the pale pink buds of her nipples disappear and reappear as her hair shifts with the movement of her body.  

She takes Chris’ hands and he can feel his pulse quicken.  She leads him to the couch.  When they reach it, she slowly slides the jacket from Chris’ shoulders and down his arms.  Her hands carefully caress his muscular form.  She folds the jacket lengthways and rubs her face on it, taking a deep breath in as she does.  She drapes it over the arm of the chair and pushes him so he’s sitting and climbs into his lap.  

Her hands go to his cheeks and she strokes them down his neck and over his chest.  “I’m kind of in love with you.”  She says.  “But that isn’t right.  I’m in love with him.  That feels different.  I’m in love with the idea of you.  But here you are.  You’re real.  Not just an idea.  You know what I mean?”

She starts to loosen Chris’ tie.  Chris swallows and his hands move to her back.  “I know what you mean.”  He breathes.  Thinking about his jealousy over Sebastian for having her despite not really even knowing her.  “I am in love with the idea of you too.”

Sebastian comes over and hands Chris a beer.  He presses a bottle of water against the middle of Summer’s back and she shivers and turns to take it.  He holds it out to her and when she goes to close her fingers around the bottle he pulls it away.  “Don’t drink this too fast.”  He says putting it into her palm.  She unscrews the lid and takes a long drink.

“Summer!”  Sebastian scolds, sitting down on the couch opposite them.  She puts the lid on the water and puts it on the side table.  She returns her attention to Chris, pulling his tie free and unbuttoning his shirt.  She nuzzles at his beard and her tongue draws circles over his neck.  

Chris looks over to Sebastian.  He’s sitting watching them closely leaning back on the couch, his hand stroking up and down his cock through his pants.  He’s taken his jacket off already and his tie is loose hanging around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt undone.  

Summer takes Chris’ left hand and unclips his cufflink.  She repeats the process on the right wrist and puts the jewelry on the side table next to her bottle of water.  He puts his beer with her water and takes her cheek in his hand.  Pulling her down into a kiss.  She hums, and it doesn’t sound sexual, rather just deliriously happy.  Her hands travel over his chest, flicking at his nipples and she rocks her hips against him.

“Summer.  Come here.”  Seb says.  Chris is surprised how dark and demanding it sounds.  How it’s not a request, but an order.  

Summer gets up and walks over to Sebastian and sits in his lap, facing Chris.  He moves her hair to the side and sucks on one of her earlobes, as Summer smiles at Chris.  Chris loses himself in those pale blue eyes of hers.  Remembering how they looked gazing up at him while she had his dick in her mouth.  He shivers and shifts in his seat.  

“Did you want him to watch us?”  Sebastian asks.

“Yes, please.”  Summer answers.  She starts to play with her own breasts.  Her nails flick over her nipples and they harden.  Chris notices for the first time that her nails are painted the same deep red as her lips.  It matches the deep red of her hair and contrasts against the paleness of her skin, and the pinkness of her nipples.

“What do you want?”  Sebastian purrs.  

“I want you to be rough.”  She replies, her tongue tracing over her upper lip.

Sebastian’s hand goes to her throat, and he tightens his fingers around it.  His other hand bunches in her hair, yanking her head back.  “Like this, Summer?  Is this what you want?”  Sebastian growls.  

“Yes, like that.”  She breathes.  Her breathing has shallowed and is coming in slightly ragged.  Chris is mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest.  

Sebastian shoves her off his lap, pushing her face down into the couch, pulling both of her hands behind her, and holding them at the small of her back.  She groans, and looks over at Chris biting her lip.  Chris unfastens his belt and unzips his fly, pulling his cock out and strokes it as he watches Sebastian and Summer.

Seb yanks Summer’s underwear down and Chris watches as Sebastian fucks her with his hand.  Chris tries to match the speed of his strokes with the movement of Sebastian’s hand at Summer’s cunt, but the frantic speed at which Sebastian moves proves too much.  

Summer starts panting and her eyes seem to glaze over as the sounds she makes become louder and less coherent.  Chris decides he wants to move.  Watch more closely.  He has a brief passing thought that maybe that isn’t something you should do, but it passes so quickly.  He no longer has inhibitions.  Just the light feeling of lust and euphoria.  

He moves behind Sebastian and watches as his friend uses his fingers like lightning within her.  Two fingers moved rapidly in and out of her cunt, before stopping and dragging along her internal walls.  His thumb rolls over her clit, pauses briefly to press down before swiping in quickly back and forth.  Chris strokes his cock, and starts to moan softly, creating an undertone to the graphics sounds Summer is making.

Sebastian turns and looks back at Chris a smirk on his face.

“Oh god, yes, please, Sebastian.”  Summer pleads.  

“Summer, you had better not be about to come on me and ruin this suit,”  Sebastian growls.

“Please, Seb.  I won’t be able to help it.”  She cries, a definite edge of panic to her tone.

“I don’t own it, Summer.”  He growls.  

“Please.  Sebastian.  Oh god.”  

Sebastian lets her hands go and slaps her.  “Alright, baby.  You can come.”  

Summer’s body seems to seize up.  Every muscle tensing and she cries out, coming explosively.  Chris hasn’t ever seen anyone squirt quite like this before.  She gushes, her fluids coating the pale grey fabric of Sebastian’s suit.  

“Well, this is ruined.  Summer, I’d be mad at you, but I just can’t after seeing that.”  Sebastian says, getting up and grinning at Chris.  

Sebastian moves past Chris and puts his hand on Chris’ shoulder.  The scent of her fluids on his hand calls to him so strongly that Chris takes Sebastian’s hand and puts the index and middle fingers into his mouth.  

Sebastian smiles.  “You could have tasted that from the source, buddy.”  Chris lets him go.  He wonders briefly if he should have been embarrassed by that, but it passes quickly.  

Summer has rolled onto her back and is teasing her clit watching them.  “Chris, you should kiss Sebastian.”  She says.  She sounds like an excited child on Christmas, and Chris just wants to give her the present she’s so desperate to have.  He looks up at Sebastian hopeful he’ll comply.

Sebastian leans into Chris and they kiss.  Chris’ hand goes to Sebastian’s jaw and strokes over his scruff.  It feels slightly alien, and maybe wrong.  But he likes it.

“Oh fuck yes.”  Summer moans.  The men break their kiss and Chris turns back to her.  She is watching them with such an expression of pure love and joy.  

“I love you so much, Seb.”  She says.  

“I love you too, babe.”  He says.  “There you go, man.  Have at it.”  He adds, gesturing to Summer.

Chris climbs in between Summer’s legs pushing his pants down as he goes.  He goes straight for her pussy.  No slow trail of kisses to his intended destination.  He wants to taste her and that’s what he’s going to do.  He flattens his tongue and laps up from her entrance to her clit.  She grabs hold of his head and holds him in place as he drinks from her.  His tongue exploring every part of her cunt.

Sebastian returns.  He’s stripped himself of all his clothing except his Calvin’s and he has a handful of condoms that he puts on the coffee table.  He crouches down in front of Summer and Chris gazes up at them, watching them kiss as he uses his lips to draw Summer’s clit into his mouth.

Summer groans and lets her head fall back but holds onto the back of Sebastian’s hair.  “Think you might like to suck my dick?”  Sebastian asks.

Summer shakes her head.  “I want you to fuck Chris.”

“What?”  Seb asks.

“Fuck Chris.  While he’s fucking me.  I want that.”  She says.  

“I’m not going to fuck Chris,”  Sebastian says.  He sounds sweet and patient. Like he’s used to her making unusual demands from him while she’s high.  

Chris moves, crawling up over Summer.  He presses his cock against her pussy and buries his face into her neck, scratching his beard over her skin.  She giggles and squirms underneath him.  

“You’d let Sebastian fuck you, wouldn’t you?”  She says.  

“I don’t know.  I’m not gay, Summer.”  Chris says grinding against her.  

“It wouldn’t be gay.  You’d be doing it for me.  I’m a girl.  So it’s still hetero.”  She reasons with him.  It’s the flawed reasoning of someone on ecstasy that just thinks everything is available to them, and Chris cannot see fault in it.

“I guess so.  If it would make you happy.  I want you to be happy.”  Chris says.

“Woah!  Woah, woah!  Let’s just back up here one second.  Chris.  You do not want me to fuck you.  You’re not thinking straight.”  Sebastian yelps.  “That’s the drugs talking.”

“He said yes, Seb.  Please.”  Summer begs.

“Summer, there’s consent and there’s consent.  I’m not doing it so stop asking me.”  Sebastian says, the patient, ‘I’m used to dealing with my high, horny girlfriend’ edge has been lost.  

“I - I really don’t mind,”  Chris says.  

“You might mind when you come down and your ass is aching,”  Seb says frustrated.  “It’s like I’m dealing with horny children here.”

“What if Chris fucks you while you fuck me?”  Summer asks.  “Then no one wakes up with a sore ass.”  

Chris starts kissing Summer.  He loves her so much in that moment.  His pulse is racing and he just has to.  His tongue pushes into her mouth and she runs hers over his, humming into his mouth.  

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.  Although I’d like to point out, I may be waking up with the sore ass.”  Sebastian says when Chris and Summer break their kiss.  They lie with their foreheads pressing against each other’s, staring into each other’s eyes.

Summer starts giggling.  “I’ve given you so much practice though, Seb.”  

“Thanks, Sum.”  Seb laughs.   “Let’s take it to the bedroom then.”  

Chris gets up.  He’s second guessing himself a little, but he wants her so badly, and he just wants to please her.  

She takes his hand.  “Do you want to fuck me first?”  She asks.  

“Can I?”  He asks.

“Yeah, I’d love it.”

They walk down to the bedroom hand in hand and find Sebastian sitting on the bed.  Summer sits Chris on the end of the bed.   She takes one of the condoms Sebastian has arranged on the bedside table and rolls it over Chris’ cock.  Straddling his lap she lowers herself down onto his hardness slowly, her eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on her face.  When she is seated and his whole length is buried deep inside her she opens her eyes and starts to rock against him.  She slowly rolls her hips as she raises and lowers herself on his lap.  Her body is radiating heat and as she moves sweat beads over her.  Chris marvels at the control she seems to have on her pelvic floor.  She will go from feeling soft and comfortable around his cock, to feeling like she might just break it in two.  It’s almost like she’s trying to milk him using her cunt.  

She leans in and kisses him, her tongue tracing over the corner of his lips just before she does.  The kiss is broken quickly and she gestures for Sebastian.  He comes willingly, their mouths moving together like they have that particular dance perfected between them.  

Chris groans.  He’s close and tempted to just finish inside of her, but the love he feels for both of them is so heightened that he just wants to do what makes her happy.  So he picks her up and moves her onto the bed.  She lies on her back, her legs spread.

“Chris you don’t have to do this,”  Sebastian says.  “She gets these ideas …”  

“It’s okay,”  Chris says.  “I love you both.”

Sebastian hands him a bottle of lube and moves in between Summer’s legs.  He kisses her and as he does, he slides inside of her.  Sebastian pulls his legs up under him and spreads them a little, continuing to thrust into Summer.  Chris moves between them both and liberally coats his cock with lube.  He applies pressure onto Seb’s anus, and it stretches letting him in.  

“Oh fuck, just there, Chris.”  Seb groans as Chris touches onto his prostate.  

Chris looks down at Summer.  The expression on her face is pure bliss.  She’s watching them so closely, as she pants and moans under Sebastian.   Her legs wrap around his waist, and he strokes his fingers down her calf.  Sebastian has buried his face in her neck muffling the sounds of his approaching orgasm.  

Chris runs his hands up her legs and digs them into her thighs.  She moans loudly and her head falls back, eyes closed.  Sebastian suddenly bears down on Chris, crying out.  His body jerks and Chris pulls out of him, backing away not really sure what he should do.

“Chris.”  Summer calls.  “Come in my mouth.”

Chris groans stumbling towards her, as Sebastian rolls away.  He pulls the condom away and throws it into the closest wastebasket.  Summer scrambles down towards him and lies back in front of him tracing the tip of her tongue over the pulsing head of his cock as Chris furiously pumps his shaft.  He comes spilling over her lips and chin.  She swallows what she can and wipes her mouth.

Summer crawls up into Sebastian’s arms and he hugs her against his chest, cradling her head in his arms.

Sebastian looks over at Chris.  “Lie down, man.  You should stay.  I don’t want you going home and waking up freaking out about what just happened by yourself.”  

Chris lies down beside them both.  “I won’t freak out.”  He says.  

“Well in case you do.  You can freak out with your friends to reassure you.”  Sebastian said.  “And if you don’t, then maybe Summer might show you some other tricks.  It’s up to you.”


End file.
